Miracles of Love
by Shadow Amaterasu
Summary: This story is back in action with the original authors blessing, changed in a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love 101**

Odaiba: The first city to learn of the parallel world known as the digital world. The city has changed in the last few years as well as the world, thanks to the 1st and 2nd generation of Digidestineds. With the new knowledge of the parallel world, earth has learned to coexist with Digimon.

Each day Digidestined children and adults have appeared in this new age.

These days it's no surprise to see a Digimon walking on the side of the street, shouting on the sidewalk selling newspapers, or working in a restaurant, making sure people pay before they leave.

Veemon: A blue dragon Digimon with a gold V on his forehead, red eyes, and claws on his hands and feet, and then a tail. Was walking home with his partner Davis, a black haired boy with goggles that he had gotten from his mentor Tai, the first ever Digidestined leader, and a blue shirt with blue jeans.

Veemon and Davis were as close as brothers, and were partially always goofing off. Veemon was right now pulling the cart that he and Davis ran their noodle shop in. Davis was grinning from ear to ear at how things were going. After their battle with MaloMyotismon, Davis, true to his word, had built up a noodle cart for him and Veemon to work in. They did surprisingly well for beginners, and Davis thought that if his soccer career didn't work out then his new cooking career would.

"So how much did we make this time Davis?" asked Veemon as Davis started counting the money. "600 dollars, so minus the 200 for resupplying and we got 400 dollars to spend" grin Davis.

"Boy Davis if your math teacher could see you now, he'd wonder why you have a D in his class"

"Hey this isn't math it's….business" answered Davis. "Right…" says Veemon rolling his eyes.

Veemon sighed as he kept pulling the cart. The downside of today was that Kari and her Digimon partner Gatomon didn't show up today. Kira and Gatomon would sometimes come and support them and eat with them when he and Davis were on break. But today was just one of those days were they must have been too busy to come by. Veemon always liked it when Gatomon came, he had been thinking about her a lot lately too were he just smiled and hummed without even realizing it. Davis had called it love at one time when they were trying to get Kari and Gatomon to like them, but Veemon was always nervous when it came to asking her out on a date.

When they finally got home, Davis got a lettuce from his mom about staying out late on a school night. Davis went straight to sleep as Veemon, who decided to stay up, sat in a leather chair in front of Davis's computer desk, watching an Anime show that was a romantic school life comedy. The anime showed a girl who was trying to keep order in her school as the President as well as working a part time job to help her family who were poor. The love interest was guy who was perfect in every way from cooking to playing music and giving the girl advice.

Veemon had to pull out some earphones from the middle drawer and plug them into the conceal, for not only did he not want to wake Davis, but because Davis snores so loud Veemon wouldn't be able to hear anything that was being said and had to turn the volume on max. He sat down on the leather chair and pressed a button what was connected to the chair to the right side to activate the chairs message setting.

He watched the show as he ate some leftover meat lovers' pizza, that he had heated up before sitting down. As he watched the show, Veemon started to close his eyes and let his mind wonder as he began to day dream of that being him and Gatomon. Though Veemon was far from perfect, the girl reminded Veemon of Gatomon in a way. Gatomon tried her best in everything that she did and tried her best to help out the weak along with her friends, as well as being a hard worker, and even though she had a hard outer appearance, she was gentle and soft like a new born kitten on the inside.

It felt like love was the only thing that everyone was good at expect him. To everyone's secret surprise, Sora and Matt had started dating as well as Biyomon and Gabumon. Tai had told both Davis and Izzy that he was fine with it despite the fact that he and Sora used to date, and now she was dating his best friend. Davis Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, and Veemon thought otherwise though, and then there was Ken and Yolei. Who have been hanging out more and more going to movies to watch Godzilla or Maleficent, or going bowling to talk and have fun. They kept telling everyone that they were just friends but it was all a lie as everyone could see how they acted together. Even Palmon came out to everyone and told them that she was a lesbian and was dating a LaLamon who lived in America with Mimi's boyfriend Michael.

When Veemon opened his eyes he looked over at the clock as it read 12:36pm. It was late and Veemon was tried from working, as well as mentally tired from his imagination on love and Gatomon. He decided to go to sleep now, turning everything off and disposing the evidence of him having eaten the pizza.

(Next Day)

Veemon woke up from the light shining on his face, through the window that was on his right side, looking to his left he saw that Davis was gone and wasn't in his room. He stretched out his body and took his purple colored earmuffs off that he used to help him sleep because of Davis's loud bear like snoring, and walked into the living room to find it empty. He tried the kitchen next, but no one was their either. He then saw a note attached with clear tape on the white refrigerator door.

It was at arm's reach without the need to stand on his toes to grab it; Veemon looked it over as it read:

Dear Veemon,

Went to school, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, so I went on ahead. There's some breakfast in the toaster oven hash browns, a meat lover's omelet and pancakes. See you soon.

Davis.

"So I overslept. Well, at least I have the house to myself." Thought Veemon shrugging his shoulders and then throwing the note away in the garbage under the counter in the kitchen and then grabbing a folding chair that was in-between the refrigerator and wall so he could reach the toaster oven that was on the counter. Using a towel, Veemon took the food out of the toaster oven and went in the living room, setting the hot plate in the middle of the wooden table; he then went to grab a fork and some syrup and started eating.

After eating breakfast, Veemon grabbed a sweatband and went outside for a run. It was hotter than usual in spring; the sun seemed to be angry and was beating down on everything it touched without mercy and with no cloud in sight everyone were trying what they could to keep cool. Veemon however wasn't going to let the heat keep him from working out; going for a run around the neighborhood, switching back and forth from a run to a jog to work on his stamina while punching the air as if he was Rocky Balboa the famous boxer. Veemon went down 10 blocks before turning and going back and forth again from start to finish, doing this about ten times before he stopped and went back to the house, to lift the dumbbell's that Davis had bought a couple of months ago to work on his upper body. After taking a shower, Veemon spent the rest of his time watching TV and cooking up some ramen to eat for lunch.

As the hours that remained went by, Davis came home with a sigh and a small grin.

Veemon looked over at Davis with a curious expression. "Huh…what's up with you?" he asked, as Davis shrugged

"I have a school project to do with Kari" he answered, as if it was no big deal. Veemon just stared at Davis, puzzled about his attitude.

"Huh…aren't you excited? You're in love with the girl after all right?" asked Veemon.

"Yea…but remember that she and TA went out on a date 2 years ago…since that happened I don't think she wants anything else to do with me other than my friendship" answered Davis, his voice having a hint of depression in it as it also remind Veemon that Kari and TK went out on a date and had been dating.

"Anyway Veemon, on another note…." Said Davis walking over towards Veemon and then suddenly whacking him on the head, though Davis also ended up hurting his own hand more than Veemon as he forgot that Veemon's head is as hard as steel.

"OW, what the hell was that for?" asked Veemon rubbing his head, having an expression that would make one think that he was ready to do a Vee Head-butt on Davis.

"That's for eating the last of the pizza, I was gonna eat that today for lunch" complained Davis, rubbing his hand in pain.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? It usually doesn't even last a day and if you would have counted today that would have been three days. That in itself is a miracle" countered Veemon, as Davis had to admit to himself silently that it was very true. However, he didn't want to give up the fight and both continued a pointless argument. However, to the relief and gratitude of the other tenets in the apartment that had been listening to Davis and Veemon argue. Jun had come home and told both of them to 'shut the hell up' in which they both did for Jun was extra scary today, which meant that she probably had a bad day today.

It was just after Jun had gone into her room, after yelling at them, that Davis noticed what Veemon was watching. A romantic drama with a love triangle, were a girl is trying to choose between the two men who she loved. Davis looked down at his partner with a sad expression on his face that only became more so with worry as he looked at Veemon's expression. The poor guy looked sadder than a rainy Saturday.

Davis sat next to Veemon turning the depressing show off and getting a 'hey' out of Veemon. "Veemon…what's bugging you?" asked Davis with a concern and worried voice. Veemon looking up at Davis and then down at the ground.

"Davis…have you ever really loved someone but didn't know how to tell them because you were afraid that the person didn't love you back, and loved someone else and that if you said anything that it would ruin your friendship with them?" asked Veemon, his voice having a sad shyness to it, as if he was a little boy who knew he did something bad.

"You're talking about you and Gatomon huh. You know I've been there Veemon with Kari and TB" replied Davis, as his head seemed to hang from his shoulders at the memories.

"Yea…now I'm going through it with Gatomon" said Veemon, still having that sad depressed childlike voice.

"You know Veemon…it may not even be like that. What I mean is Gatomon and Patamon, yea they went through a lot of stuff together but that doesn't mean she likes him more then you. Right now what matters is the time you have and what you make out of it" Said Davis, trying to make Veemon feel better, as it also kind of reminded Veemon of the anime he was watching just last night.

"Yea…Yea, your right Davis. Just because they knew each other for a long time doesn't mean that she loves him. I could still have a chance" said Veemon, having his confidence back.

It was around 7:36pm when Davis and Veemon were having dinner with Jun and Davis's mom, when Davis got a call on his D3 saying that there was an Ultimate Digimon on the attack at the port. Davis excused himself and Veemon as they ran out the door, Veemon Digivolving into Ex-veemon when they were outside the house, flying to the port.

The sun had already hidden itself behind the horizon when Davis first got on the scene; the ultimate Digimon was an Aegiochusmon: a God Man Digimon whose name and design were derived from the mythological Jove Aegiochus. It synthesized the abilities of various species, with a human body as the base. The synthesis of species is said to be the result of having sought the extreme called omnipotence, and adapting it to its surroundings, dramatically altering its appearance. Its form was composed of data taken from the Dragon-tribe, so the data of the Dragon-tribe sleeping within its body manifests on the surface of its body, centered upon the crystal in its chest, and establishes it as armor. This armor is a Powered Suit that affects not only Aegiochusmon's defensive power but also its physical strength, thus drastically increasing its offensive power.

The Aegiochusmon was shooting lighting around the port destroying the ships and a few companies that were there. "Crap no one else is here yet, Ex-veemon. Do you think you can distract him till everyone else gets here?" asked Davis, looking over to his partner.

"You bet" answers Ex-veemon as he lets Davis down before flying over to Aegiochusmon. No sooner did Ex-veemon put Davis down, Kari showed up with Angewomon.

"Sup Kari…where's everyone else" asked Davis casually, instead of his normal goofy childish way, as Ex-veemon and Angewomon flew off to fight Aegiochusmon.

"Tai isn't answering his phone but everyone else will be here. Joe, Izzy and Yolei sooner than the others for they were close by anyway" answers Kari, Davis nodding his head in understanding then turning back to the fighting.

Ex-veemon and Angewomon were doing amazing together. Ex-veemon would fight Aegiochusmon in hand to hand combat as if he was a boxer or an Ultimate UFC fighter, as Angewomon would fire her Celestial Arrow like an expert archer who was trained by Robin Hood, always hitting her mark to either deflect or cancel out an attack, backing Ex-veemon up. Seeing a chance for Angewomon to attack Aegiochusmon, Ex-veemon grabbed him, holding him in place as best he could to allow Angewomon to fire one of her arrows. It sailed through the ocean air and destroyed Aegiochusmon's horn rendering him unable to use any of his special attacks.

Davis and Kari cheered at their partners amazing team work at a spot where they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire but close enough to give their partners support. However, they weren't able to celebrate for long. Aegiochusmon suddenly transformed into blue Aegiochusmon.

This form was composed of data taken from the Cyborg-tribe, so the data of the Cyborg-tribe slept within its body and focused itself on its upper body, particularly the left side, centered upon the crystal in its chest. It was equipped with a release for the characteristic power of the Cyborg-tribe, and a lock-on function which doesn't miss its designated target. Its gigantic left arm, the 'Mechanization Powered Arm,' has the ability to attach and detach, and is able to independently pursue and attack a locked-on opponent. Its Special Moves are firing a beam from the fingertips of the Mechanization Powered Arm, and flying and slashing its opponent with the wings equipped to its back. Furthermore, it could charge energy in the palm of the Mechanization Powered Arm while it's still attached, then release it in a charge at the enemy. Blue Aegiochusmon raised the water up creating a water tornado to capture Ex-veemon and Angewomon, as well as free himself from Ex-veemon's grasp. Davis and Kira yelled out there partners names as they could do nothing but watch their partners suffocate from lack of air.

When blue Aegiochusmon put more pressure into his attack, Ex-veemon looked over to the love of his life, seeing that she wasn't faring well, the water and transformation of Aegiochusmon having left her surprised and didn't get the chance to hold her breath.

Ex-veemon began to charge up his Ex-V Laser and attacked the water like tornado, destroying it. Angewomon went down on the ground while gasping for breath. Looking up to see Ex-veemon still in his water tornado like prison for Blue Aegiochusmon was able to reform it around him unlike Angewomon. Blue Aegiochusmon turned his head towards her and was reaching the larger of his hands out while charging it up when it was suddenly stabbed and then exploded.

Blue Aegiochusmon screamed in pain from the explosion, having lost his arm and his control over the water. Ex-veemon was freed from his water tornado prison and fell down out of the sky onto something soft, soon realizing that it was Ikkakumon.

"What took you so long" panted Ex-veemon, laying on his back on top of Ikkakumon.

"Joe and Izzy are making a plan to finish this guy off; we just have to get him in the water. Everyone else is on standby on the other side of the port" said Ikkakumon as he went over to land and ignored Ex-veemons question. Aquilamon took over and tackled Blue Aegiochusmon, knocking him closer to the water but not enough. Blue Aegiochusmon then transformed again into Dark Aegiochusmon, and used the darkness to make himself another arm. This form was composed of data taken from the Evil-tribe, so the data of the Evil-tribe sleeping within its body had infected its whole body.

With Davis and the gang, Yolei ran over to both Davis and Kari and handed them an item. "What is this?" asked Davis looking at the device that reminded him of a blue tooth for cell phones.

"It's a new device Izzy made. He calls it a D tooth" said Yolei, as Davis and Kari just looked nervously at each other, as if both saying that the name was wired.

They both put it in there right ears and Izzy was the first to speak, "Okay, Kari and Yolei, it's time to DNA Digivolve. Davis, have Ex-veemon fight with Dark Aegiochusmon, Joe have Ikkakumon back him up, and Kabuterimon will do the same" commanded Izzy, formulating their game plan.

Everyone did as they were told; Ex-veemon fighting Dark Aegiochusmon, though this time he was mostly on the defensive side of things because of the razor sharp blades that looked as if they could skin him so finely he'd be made into dice cheese. Ex-veemon was then able to catch the blade on Dark Aegiochusmon's back, much like how a samurai would catch his opponents black with both hands, but this also left him wide open. Ikkakumon fired one of his torpedoes to try and cover him but Black Aegiochusmon used his other blades to knock it back at Ikkakumon who had to run away from the explosion. Kabuterimon then came up from behind Dark Aegiochusmon and unleashed his attack, but Dark Aegiochusmon grabbed Ex-veemons arms, digging his blade like claws into his arms and stabbing the blades in Ex-veemons shoulders, and then moved him infront of the attack. Ex-veemon yelled in pain as the attack hit him full force in the back as well as from the clean stab in his shoulders. Ex-veemon then gave a hard kick to Dark Aegiochusmon's rib then moved upwards using his wings as Silphymon came from behind him and used her Static Force sending it straight through Dark Aegiochusmon's chest like a spear. The force of the attack not only made him release Ex-veemon though the blades had cut along his arms but also sent him flying into the water.

"Izzy, NOW" screamed Joe, Izzy pressing a button as all the buildings that were around the port sent electricity in the water, giving Aegiochusmon the shock of his life.

Everyone cheered at the defeat of their enemy as the Digimon went back to their partners and de-digivolved back to their rookie or champion forms. Veemon felt like celebrating and asked Davis to ask the others if they wanted to go celebrating with him. He got Tentomon, Hawkmon, Gomamon and Gatomon to go with him, but everyone else was busy.

Before using Izzy's computer; Joe, being the concern doctor that he was, wrapped up Veemons arms and shoulders after putting some medicine on it.

At a bar in the digital world; Veemon sat at the outer end of a booth with Gatomon next to him, Hawkmon also sat on the outside of the booth with Tentomon next to him. Gomamon had gone to play cards with some other Digimon, saying that he'll catch up with them in a few.

Veemon started off by ordering everyone a Coke and getting a big basket of fries for them to share till they figured out what they wanted to eat. They talked about what's been going on as they haven't seen each other much or even hung out much with how busy they were.

Tentomon talked about how he was becoming an inventor and making new equipment for both Digidestined and Digimon alike and how the D tooth was just one of his new designs. Gatomon talked about how she was teaching dance classes at Kari's school and was getting close to having enough money to get her own building to teach dance class and how Kari was helping her out.

Veemon talked about how the restaurant was going great as he didn't have too much else going on at the moment. Hawkmon, having had too much sugar blurted out that he was seeing a female ninja, much to everyone's shock and surprise and even more so when he told how he was already at second base with her. Before he could say anymore, there was a loud noise of glass crashing against the floor followed by the sound of something heavy.

Everyone turned to see a virus type Digimon getting up off the floor having spilled some drinks. He then turned around to the data types who tripped him up telling them to watch it as the data's stood up and started bullying him.

Veemon and Gatomon were the first to get up and break it up, Veemon telling the Data Digimon to back off.

"What? You do know that you're defending a Virus type right? It was there kind that messed up the digital world; they infected everything and turned us into flesh. When we die that's it, we don't come back, the primary village lost all its eggs and now our numbers of population are decreasing faster than we can handle. Especially since they keep killing those of us who are just trying to live in peace" complained the Digimon as he then looked back at the Virus Digimon Impmon. "Virus is just perfect for your kind; you do nothing more but infect us to destroy us all without even caring if we have families, you diseased monster"

"Enough" shouted Veemon. "What gives you the right to talk to someone that way? Especially when he hasn't done anything wrong. With the crap coming out of your mouth, you're no better than MaloMyotismon"

"You'll pay for that blue boy" said the Data Digimon as he ran towards Veemon to punch him, seeing that he couldn't use his arms to fight. However, Veemon just sidestepped and kicked his arm breaking it, as Gatomon jumped over Veemon with a flip and used her lightning paw to send the Data type Digimon flying into his friends. When his friends got up and went over to Veemon and Gatomon, Tentomon and Hawkmon intervened. "Going after a wounded man is just cowardly" slurred Hawkmon as he and Tentomon used their special moves. Hawkmon using his feather like a kunai knife that was able to boomerang back itself to him whenever he threw it, and Tentomon using his supper shocker attack to not only shock his opponent but the entire group as well, however, he over did it and ended up causing an explosion sending the group blasting off like team rocket from Pokémon.

Noticing that Gomamon had never joined the fight, Gatomon turned her head and saw that Gomamon was still playing poker and getting the whole pot, causing her to sigh in amazement at how wired and unreliable he could be.

"Thanks for helping me" said Impmon, bowing his head.

"Don't mention it" said Veemon, grinning at the Digimon as he gave him a thumbs up.

"How about mentioning the damage to my restaurant" asked a Dogmon, everyone looked to each other and then at the damaged restaurant. The restaurant looked just like one would expect from a western bar fight, with a few small explosions to name the black dust on the walls, not to mention jacks beanstalk hole in the ceiling. Gatomon then got an idea as she gave an evil smirk while looking at Gomamon, taking all of Gomamon's winnings, much to his displeasure, to pay for the damages that they had caused to the restaurant.

They had all sat back down expect Gomamon, who had left crying for the loss of his money.

"You to have really been in sync today, like to Kung Fu masters who knew each other better then they knew themselves" Tentomon complemented, making Veemon and Gatomon blush from the praise. "I was watching you two fight and I must say it is quite impressive" he continued. Veemon and Gatomon smiled or grinned, and even laughed when Tentomon asked them what theirs secret was.

"There's no secret Tentomon, I just know Gatomon has by back and knowing her fighting style I just know what to do" explained Veemon, with Gatomon nodding her head.

"Right, the same goes for me as well. I know Veemon will always get me out of bad situations so I know I can count on him" said Gatomon. Tentomon looked between Gatomon and Veemon and then nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, it's almost twelve, and I have to test out a new design in the morning so I'm gonna head home…but first I'll help Hawkmon home seeing how sugar high he is."

"I am not sugar high" cried Hawkmon, as he started acting like a toddler, throwing a tantrum.

"See you guys later" said Veemon, as Hawkmon turned around all bright and happy waving bye to Veemon and Gatomon, making the two Digimon wonder if he was sugar high, or drunk since he was acting like Jackie Chan's drunken master movie.

Veemon and Gatomon both still felt wide awake, their blood pumping since the fight with Aegiochusmon and the small battle in the restaurant left them with more energy than the battery bunny. Veemon was also a bit nervous as well now. If it was him Gatomon and some friends then he wouldn't be as nervous, but if it was just him and Gatomon. Veemon wondered if he was being funny or just immature, kind or annoying, babbling or acting like he had a brain.

"Veemon?" questioned Gatomon, snapping Veemon out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Sorry, guess I kinda zoned out there for a minute" replied Veemon, grinning nervously.

"Your arms aren't still hurting are they?" asked Gatomon, looking at Veemons arms as they were all bandaged up like a mummy's.

"No, my arms are ok" says Veemon. Gatomon was still concerned but just nodded her head.

The two digimon decided to go out for a walk around the forest area, and enjoy the night air. It was cloudy so they didn't get the chance to see any stars or the moon. Veemon told Gatomon that he loved to look up at the sky at night and see the full moon surrounded by stars; he told Gatomon how he would talk to the moon about anything and how it just seemed so mystical to him. Gatomon smiled saying that she also loved the moon, for it would help her keep the darkness away by shining it's beautiful white light down on her through the window to pertect her from evil. Veemon said that he'd make sure to always ask the moon to come down and visit her then to keep its light shining down on her to keep her safe when he wasn't there. This made Gatomon blush and smile as she thanked Veemon, who didn't even realize the depth what he had said.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind signaling a coming storm as the rain was already being to pour down on them. Veemon, knowing a small cave they could take shelter in took Gatomon's paw and ran with her, leading her to the cave.

When they finally reached the cave, the storm had gotten much worse. Thunder crashed into the ground, like a fist breaking stone, as the rain came down much harder than when it started and the wind didn't help matters any either, blowing with such a force that it made hurricanes look like a gentle breeze. The two are forced to stay in the cave, which Veemon was more than happy about, for there was no one else he would rather be trapped in a cave with. Gatomon looked around, walking a bit deeper into the cave realizing that it was the same cave that she and the gang had first found Veemon all thoughs years ago.

"What's up Gatomon" asked Veemon, coming over to her.

"I just realized this is the same cave that we found you in all thoughs years ago" answered Gatomon.

"How can you tell? It looks like any other cave" asked Veemon puzzled on how Gatomon could possibly know.

"Because of this mark here on the ground. It's mostly faded away now but if you had cat eyes like mine then you could see a date and a name I left here of what Digimon was released and what day it was. We even celebrate your birthday on this day" explained Gatomon as she began to think back to that day when he had saved both her and Kari, appearing in her mind like a fiery knight come to save her.

"It feels like only yesterday when I first met everyone. So much has changed since then though, Because of MaloMyotismon breaking three dimensions it caused a disruption and now Digimon can no longer return to data and be reborn again. Everyone started to put the blame on virus type Digimon just because of him as well and now racism is starting to spread so much that if you're a virus type, it's dangerous just to walk outside your door without being talked at or having something thrown at you" said Veemon sadly, as anger built up inside him.

"Not only that but there's also people who make digimon into weapons for their own uses, even Digidestined who just want to punish the world for making them suffer in such black darkness" said Gatomon, wrapping her arms around herself.

Veemon pulled her into a hug and held her, making her feel better. "But…you've matured a lot since then" said Gatomon looking up at Veemon as they both smiled.

"Well, you haven't changed at all to me" said Veemon, though he regretted saying it that way when Gatomon moved away from him having a look confusion and anger on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Gatomon.

"It just means that I don't want you to change, because I think you're perfect as you are" explained Veemon, making Gatomon blush, though she was able to hide it by hugging him so he couldn't see it.

The two Digimon soon fell asleep close to each other unaware of a cloaked figure watching them from outside the cave.

In Veemon's Dream:

A cloaked figure walked down the eternal halls of his father's castle, passing by a few others as they waved at him calling out his name Vannad, he waving back and greeted them before continuing on his way. He came to a flight of stairs that went so far up it seemed to pierce the heavens as it led him to a room. He opened the door seeing a snow white cat Digimon in servant clothes, the cloths being a bunch of rags sown up together.

Vannad closed the door and removed his hood revealing himself to be a Veemon.

Vannad went over to the snow white cat digimon and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping her up in his arms like a lover as she returned the kiss with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring her closer to him. "How I've missed you, Selina" he whispered to her, as he looked into her eyes that seemed to shine as bright as the North star, he laid his head on hers, as he pets her cheek, her fur was still as soft and smooth like silk, though he had been gone away from her for what felt like an eternity, arms still around their lover they kissed again with eyes closed, feeing fireworks of their lovers face in many beautiful bright colors.

"My lord Vannad…Ah" Selina gasped when she felt him kiss her neck, she closed her eyes wanting nothing more but to surrender to him, but hesitated. "What about your father…if he were to" she didn't get to finish however as she was kissed yet again by him.

"I will deal with that in time…but now tonight is our night, there is no one else" Vannad tells her as they make out.

End Veemon's dream:

Veemon woke up, seeing Gatomon next to him fast asleep. He wondered about what that dream was but before he could he saw the rain had stopped and the storm had passed. He was sure that Kari must be worried about her for how long they have been out, so he placed his hand on Gatomons shoulder and gently shook her wake while whispering her name, as another measure to wake her up. Gatomon soon woke up after a few gently shakes and opened her eyes slightly at first to look up at Veemon. "Hmm…what is it Veemon?" asked Gatomon

"The storms passed, I thought it might be a good idea to start heading home. I'm sure Kari must be worried about you by now" answered Veemon.

Gatomon nodded her head; sure that Kari was worried about her. After a short stretch Veemon offered to walk her home which Gatomon gladly accepted, thinking that Veemon was being a good friend and gentleman. When they came up to the front door of the apartment, Gatomon checked to see if the door was lock, it was, luckily, she knew were the spare key was and used it to open the door. Gatomon then turned to Veemon saying "I had a really great time tonight Veemon"

"I'm glad…uh if you're not busy tomorrow, could we do it again?" asked Veemon, nervously.

Gatomon thought for a minute, and then smiled "sure, my classes are in the morning tomorrow so we could hang out in the afternoon" said Gatomon, making Veemon give a big smile, as if he just experienced a miracle.

"I'll see you then" said a happy Veemon.

12 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Honor

"Crap, Crap, oh Crap I'm late" whined Veemon as he sprinted faster, wishing that he could have been a faster digimon, like lightning faster. He was late for his 'date' as he called it with Gatomon. Veemon was practicing his dance steps late into the night and it caused him to over sleep.

Veemon and Gatomon, for the past few days, have been hanging out, doing whatever came to mind. One time Veemon even asked Gatomon to teach him how to dance in her dance class when he had come to pick her up, the class was already over with and everyone was gone for the day, so they had the whole floor to themselves.

Veemon finally made it to the port, where Gatomon was waiting for him…or at least where she should have been waiting for him. Veemon panted heavily as he saw that Gatomon was nowhere in sight. "Dang…I was so late she ending up leaving ugh, she's going to be so mad she might end up using me as a punching bag now" Veemon yelled at himself in his head as he slowly but surely caught his breath.

"Veemon" called an angelic voice behind him, making him spin around.

"G-Gatomon?" called Veemon in surprised when he saw her.

Gatomon looked at Veemon with a confused expression on why he was so surprised to see her. "What's wrong? You're early"

"Early?" repeated Veemon, now being even more confused.

"Yea, see" said Gatomon, as she pulled out her cell phone from inside her right paw glove. Pushing a button to turn it on, she showed it to Veemon who read the time, then smacked himself in the face as if saying, dame it, I forgot.

Veemon, not wanting to be late for his outing with Gatomon had set his clock to make sure he left early…but he forgot he did that and ended up leaving fifteen minutes early instead of being forty-five minutes late. When he explained to Gatomon why he was early she ended up laughing, much to Veemons embarrassment.

The day was kind at least. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as far as the eye could see. The sky was also a beautiful deep blue, and the wind was gentle and kept them cool on the somewhat hot day.

While walking along the pier, they saw all the different kinds of boats that were lined up and how some were unloading their catch of the day. They went over to the market place, were one of the sellers were just pulling out some freshly made fried fish with corn on the side. Veemon got two for both him and Gatomon. Both Digimon then went outside the market place and sat at one of the docks watching the waves move back and forth.

"Huh, by the way Gatomon, why are you here so early" asked Veemon, eating some of his corn.

"My dance class actually ran late today, so I just decided to come here instead of going home since I would have to come straight here after words anyway" explained Gatomon, after she finished chewing a piece of her fried fish.

"Oh, okay, sorry I couldn't be there for class today"

"It's alright; we were just reviewing basic steps anyway. You already have the basic steps down and some of the advance steps as well. I'm actually really impressed with how fast you're learning did you take another dance class before mine?" asked Gatomon, curiously.

"No…I just practice a lot" said Veemon, being too embarrassed to tell Gatomon the whole truth. He knew she loved to dance since maybe three years and six months ago, when they were at the school Davis and Kari went to. He was in his Demiveemon form, watching Gatomon dance with Patamon. Then after the defeat of Malomyotismon, Veemon was able to have a little more free time, so he watched dance videos and shows, copying what they did.

Veemon then remembered something and turned to Gatomon "huh Gatomon, do you remember that poster on the board outside the gym door?"

"The one about the talent show?" asks Gatomon.

"Yea, I was wondering if you were going to be in it and show off your dancing talent"

"I...don't know. I mean I haven't thought about it really, it's still a couple weeks away, and I don't know who I'd get to dance with me" says Gatomon, as she begins to wonder what she would do and what it would be like.

"Well…would you consider dancing with me?" asked Veemon, feeling so nervous that he felt like he was sweating bullets.

"Well…I don't know you're not as experienced like me in dancing. I really don't know where we would start or what kinda of music would be best to for us to dace to" explains Gatomon.

It was a blow to Veemon but he tried to hold on to some hope, he was the digimon of Miracles; he could pull one off just like he did with Malomyotismon. "Well actually I'm really good at Salsa dancing" Lied Veemon as he mental slapped himself so hard that he would have knocked himself into a coma.

"Really?" asked Gatomon in total shock, her voice, even got higher when she asked for what was just how surprised she was, for Salsa dancing is one of the most complicated dances, and for Veemon to have only started class with her as he says, Gatomon could hardly believe it.

"Yea, if you're not doing anything, I could show you tomorrow" said Veemon, as he started mentally kicking his coma like body yelling "why are you making it worse"

Gatomon's ears flatten as she looks down at the water, becoming deadly quite. Veemon saw this and started to panic thinking that maybe he had pushed too hard for that miracle. "I'm busy tomorrow" came the sad unsocial voice of Gatomon.

Veemon started to worry when he saw her expression. "Gatomon…what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" asked Veemon. But Gatomon just shook her head no, still staring at the water beneath her feet. "Is something happening tomorrow?"

Gatomon's head seemed to sink deeper into her body and her expression, if possible, got even sadder. Before Veemon could apologize for being too forward Gatomon spoke, "its wizardmon…tomorrow is the day he sacrificed himself for me and Kari. It'll be the 7th year anniversary and I'm going to go over there to honor him. Kari's going to join me after she gets off from teaching her students how to dance" explains Gatomon.

Veemon wanted to smack himself, here he was enjoying an amazing time with Gatomon and now because he was being so pushy he killed the mood with a shot gun and kept stabbing it with a sword. "Well…maybe I could come with you" asked Veemon as his inner self starting asking 'what the hell are you doing now?'

Gatomon looked over at Veemon with a surprised expression on her face. "Why would you want to come?" asked Gatomon curiously, Veemon didn't know Wizardmon, even though he had seen his ghost that one time it was only for a little while. So why would Veemon want to visit a grave of someone he never truly met.

Veemon turned his body all the way to Gatomon, looking at her as he took her paw into his hand. "Because I want to honor the Digimon who saved the life of my best friend, it was because of Wizardmon that I was able to meet such a wonderful and kind Digimon that is able to be here with me now. So if you don't mind Gatomon, can I come with you and honor Wizardmon for his bravery and courage" asked Veemon, looking into Gatomon's eyes as he spoke every word to her.

Gatomon was touched by what Veemon had said and to Veemon's surprised and delight hugged him as she agreed to let him come with her, telling him what time to pick her up. However; neither of them notices a clocked figure watching them and then disappearing into a veil of darkness.

The next day: Veemon woke up early, for him, and got ready for the day. Veemon wanted to look extra good and presentable today; he was visiting a grave very special to Gatomon and wanted to look his best. Veemon took twice as long in the shower scrubbing his body with soap twice as much and after drying himself thoroughly put on twice the deodorant.

Though the years, Mimi made the digimon several different clothes for special occasions; such as weddings, road trips or sporting events and other things, one of the bigger reasons however were because Mimi was requested to do so when Gabumon wanted to take Biyomon out on a date to a nice fancy restaurant, wanting to look the part. The dark fashion side of Mimi also thought of special ways that she could design her cloths so it can pertect her digimon friends.

Veemon wore a black dress shirt, and black jacket, buttoning it up. When he was ready, Veemon left without a word as Davis was still asleep, forgetting to leave a note. He took a bus to the Kamiya residence to pick up Gatomon, he could have walked, but he didn't want to get dirty as the weather man had said it was going to rain, but it didn't seem that way to Veemon. The clouds were white and puffy like cotton candy and the sky was ocean blue, the sun was being blocked by the clouds which many people, including him happy about it, as they finally had some shade, from the desert hot sun.

When Veemon got to Gatomons home he knocked on the door and waited for her. When she came out, Veemon was a bit stunned. Gatomon was wearing a black gown that covered her arms and fell down her body to where her feet were covered by the dress. Instead of her usual gold and red claw gloves she wore black paw gloves without the claws.

Gatomon held some wild flowers in her paws as she looked up at Veemon. "How can she be sad and still make something look so beautiful" wondered Veemon as he looked her over. Veemon didn't think long as this wasn't one of their outings. Taking a breath, Veemon let Gatomon to the cab he had waiting downstairs, helping her in the cab.

The long drive was deadly silent, Veemon thought it fitting though. Gatomon was more than likely playing past memories in her head and perhaps wishing she had done things differently. She was as still as a statue, sitting motionless, even when the cab made its shape turns. She just sat there staring at the flowers in her paw. It was impossible to see her face clearly though the veil, but Veemon didn't need to see how sad her face looked, he could feel it. No matter how far apart they were.

When the two got to the top of the building, and stepped out the window, onto the platform, Gatomon asked if she could have a moment alone first with Wizardmon. Veemon simply nodded his head and let Gatomon walked over to the spot where there was a shrine with Wizardmon's picture in it with different types of flowers. Gatomon placed the flowers at the base of the cross and kneeled down bowing her head then sat up on her legs in a sitting position looking at the name on the cross as it read Wizardmon. Memories began to flood her mind of events that took place so long ago, how Wizardmon, without even the slightest hesitation, jumped in front of Myotismon's most powerful attack that was aimed at her and Kari. Taking the full force of the attack and paying the ultimate price, Wizardmon, even while he was dying, didn't blame Gatomon or think ill of her. Instead asking if she was alright and telling her not to be sorry, saying that he had no regrets about meeting her or being her friend, dying happy.

Gatomon couldn't help but tighten her paws in a grip, angry at herself and how she had treated Wizardmon. She used to be so cold towards him, even though he had shown her nothing but kindness. He would have done anything for her, even if she didn't ask. Gatomon began to tear up, wishing even more that he was still here; she wanted to see him so bad even if he was a ghost. By this time it was as if the flood gates had opened, Gatomon was crying so hard that she couldn't control herself, falling on her paws with her head down. She felt a hand on her shoulder as it started wrapping around her in a hug. Gatomon swung herself at Veemon, holding on to him as he held her in his arms comforting her.

Veemon and Gatomon stayed like that for a while, as Gatomon was beginning to calm down. She looked up at him as he took out a handkerchief, giving it to Gatomon, as she took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She kept it with her and when she looked up at Veemon again she noticed something strange, at first she thought it was her eyes still wet and playing tricks on her but the small black dot behind Veemon started to get bigger….and bigger.

Gatomon's eyes widen as she tackled Veemon to the ground, barely dodging a cut so close that the fur on her ears, were cut so close to the skin that it seemed like she had a bold spot on her ears. Gatomon then jumped up seeing who had attacked them, her eyes falling on a clocked figure that was about the same height as Veemon, with a black sword that was three foot long, and gave a dark aura. The handle was pure black with a silver blade that had a dragon in the shape of a V on it in black. The person himself was covered from head to toe in a sliver cloak, with a black dragon in the shape of a V on his back.

Veemon got up and saw the cloaked figure staring at him and Gatomon raising his sword up, having it pointing at him. "Fight me" the clocked person demanded, his voice hard and cruel.

"Fight you? Who the hell are you?" demanded veemon, his voice full of anger.

"You'll find out soon enough Vannad." Said the cloaked figure as he got into his fighting stance, "now, FIGHT OR DIE! Traitor!" he yelled

Veemon just growled, he didn't want to do this were Wizardmon's grave was but this guy wasn't giving him any other choice. Veemon flung his clothes off and get into his own fighting stance. "Fine, I'll knock you off of here" shouted Veemon.

Gatomon then flung her clothes off as hidden claws popped out from the tips of her gloves, "Not alone you're not, if this creep wants to fight on my friends burial place then he's gonna have to answer to me" said Gatomon, growling like a cat, and giving a hard hiss at the cloaked figure.

Not wanting to waste any more time. The cloaked figure ran over to the two Digimon, running so fast that it seemed more likely that he flew at jet speed, his sword swing, swinging just as fast as Veemon and Gatomon dodged again by just the skin of their fangs. Veemon couldn't believe how fast the person was, he must have been at least an advance champion or ultimate, but then again, he's never seen an ultimate so small before. Gatomon jumped over a sword swipe as she concentrated on how her opponent moved with that sword, looking for a way to counter it.

The cloaked figure then disappeared at a blinding speed. Veemon did a quick scan thinking that the figure was going to behind Gatomon, but then his reflexes took over and he turned around and caught the wrist of his opponent. Just as Veemon was an inch away at punching him the cloaked figure shouted "Digizoid-Blade Technique: Dragon's Sphere." The bottom of the hilt suddenly took on a black aura, then shot out at Veemon in the shape of a dragon and bit Veemon, stabbing its dagger like teeth into him, lifting him off the ground and shaking him till it threw him at the wall with a loud crashing sound. Veemon yelled in agony as blood ran down his chest and left arm as a little ran out of his mouth.

Gatomon gasped in horror, running over to Veemon, the cloaked figure was waiting for this and ran at Gatomon and cut her left arm and right left, making her trip and fall rolling on the ground. Gatomon held her arm in pain and looked up to see the cloaked figure with his sword raised over her head. He then brought it down upon her as it hit only the ground of where her head used to be. Veemon had come and kicked her right foot, sliding her up and between their opponents legs, Gatomon then stood as did Veemon as he went for another punch and Gatomon using her lightning paw attack. However the cloaked figure used his speed to get away from both of them.

"Do not think me foolish enough to fall for the same trick twice" Said the cloaked figure as he pointed his sword at them again. "Let's show them Omega Blade"

"Omega Blade? Digizoid-Blade Technique?" thought both Veemon and Gatomon as they waited to see his next move.

The cloaked figure raised his sword up to the sky as if to pierce the heaves as he shouted at the top of his lungs "Digizoid-Blade Technique: Dragon's Sphere." This time the entire sword glowed as a sliver dragon, with black markings came from the blade of his sword. The dragon stared down at them as Veemon and Gatomon looked in shock and fear at the dragon who held one sliver sphere and one black sphere.

Just then, another Digidestined and his partner, a Dobermon appeared. "Hey, we saw all the action and came to help" said the Digidestined. The boy seemed to be around his late teens, and had short blond hair that spiked upwards. He wore a plain black shirt with tan pants and black shoes, matching the color that his Digimon was. "Alright, let's show them that virus type Digimon aren't all back Digimon" said the blond teen as he pulled out his digivice, Digivolving Dobermon into Cerberumon.

Cerberumon: A Demon Beast Digimon called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. Its Signature Move, " _Inferno Gate_ ", is opening a "Hell Gate" engraved in the earth, then casting the opponent through it to the jet-black Dark Area. Its Special Move is a red-hot jet of flames ( _Hellfire_ ).

"No get away from here" yelled Veemon, but neither Cerberumon nor the Digidestined child listened.

"No way, you guys can't digivolve, and seeing how beat up a rookie and a champion are, this guy must be an ultimate, not only that be me and Cerberumon are fight for the rights of Virus type Digimon. Well show everyone that not all virus type Digimon are bad" said the child as Cerberumon nodded his head in agreement.

Cerberumon then charged at the cloaked figure, shouting "Hell fire" as she spit out the flames out hell from its mouth. But the dragon that was coming from the Omega blade, simply shot out one of its sphere's. The two attacks collided with the sphere going right through the attack and in Cerberumon's mouth, exploding and sending the Digimon crashing into his partner.

"I hate being interrupted" said the cloaked figure in a cold voice as the sliver dragon shot out its other sphere and killed Cerberumon along with his partner in a huge explosion that destroyed half the building. Veemon and Gatomon were horrified at the destruction and death of what they saw.

The cloaked Veemon did nothing but shout "Ha, next time, don't get in my away."

Gatomon turned to the cloaked figure monster, the way he spoke it was like Myotismon was reborn, and what he had said was the exact same thing he said to Wizardmon after he killed him.

The cloaked figure saw Gatomon's blank look and decided to cut her down first. Veemon saw this and knocked Gatomon out of the way and took a stab in the shoulder near his heart, the cloaked figure then kicked Veemon's chest sending him flying to the ground near Wizardmon's cross, with cracks appearing at the beneath him. Veemon cried out in pain as the sword left his body, he started gasping for breath as he held his wound feeling himself fading. Gatomon used her lightning paw to get the cloaked figure away from Veemon as she went over to him.

"Veemon…Veemon" she cried, falling down on her knees next to him as she tried to think of something she could do to help him. It was the exact same spot Wizardmon was, she couldn't go through this again, she didn't want to lose another Digimon she cared so much about. She felt so useless, there was nothing she could do to save him, Gatomon held Veemon's hand squeezing it tight as she told him to wake up.

"Gato…mon" gasped Veemon, struggling to breath.

"Veemon" cried Gatomon, holding his hand tighter. "You'll be okay, alright, you'll be okay, just hang on."

"Gatomon" he gasped again. Gatomon being quite as she looked at him, Veemon was crying tears as he looked at her. "Just…get out of here…It's me he wants…please…"

"NO!" yelled Gatomon.

"Please…" pleaded Veemon, as he used his pointer finger to wipe a tear, "I'm sorry…I made you cry" Whispered Veemon as he's eyes closed.

"It happening again" thought Gatomon through tears, as she looked at the cloaked figure, attacking them.

Veemon's mind:

A small and young Veemon is kicking a dummy over and over again. Backing away and getting a running start before jumping up to kick it only to growl in frustration. The area that the small Veemon was in looked to be, what he could tell, like a large training arena in the outdoors. Pillars and seats all around him but at a distance, as if he was in a Roman training arena.

"Is…that me?" questioned Veemon as he looked at his younger self, his mind's eye watching the small Veemon as if he was watching a video of himself play out in his mind like a TV show. "Is this…a memory?"

The small Veemon was now panting as he kicked again; Veemon was wondering what his younger self was trying to do. Just then a Magnadramon appeared walking over to his younger self "Vannad, what are you doing out here? Your mother has been looking everywhere for you to let you know it's time to eat" said Magnamon.

"Mother?" thought Veemon, as he continued to watch the two.

"I'm sorry father, I'm trying to master the V-Spear kick like -" said the past younger Veemon, as the present Veemon couldn't hear the name.

The Magnamon only seemed to be smiling at his son. "Here, I will show you, step back for a minute" said Magnamon as the young Veemon moved back. "Now until you've mastered it fully I would suggest a running start about this far back, and then as you run towards it, focus your energy into your kick" explained the Magnamon as he ran forward and then jumped. The younger Veemon could feel his father's energy flow into his legs as he ran then more so as he jumped, it's when he got into position did the energy bust forth and engulf his leg, shaping around it and forming a spear, breaking the dummy in half.

The young Veemon cheered for his father as he turned around to face his son again, seeming to smile again at his son. The young Veemon ran over to his dad and jumped up, surprisingly high for such a little Veemon, with arms stretched out to embrace his father, his father catching his son and giving him a hug in return for his son. "Do you think I'll be as great a worrier as you and grandfather" asked the young Veemon with hope and wonder in his eyes as he looked at his father from where his head laid under his chin.

"I have no doubt that you will make me proud son" said his father as he looked at him "I'm already so now"

End Veemon's mind:

"Father…" whispered Veemon so soft and lightly that he himself could barely hear what he had said, his eyes slowly opened wider seeing the sad and angry dark clouds in the sky. Veemon could feel his eyes burning as hot as fire, making a tear fall down from the corner of his right eye. A sudden sound startled Veemon as he looked to see Gatomon on her hands and knees, gasping for air as she had many deep cuts on her body, turning her white fur crimson red with blood. The cloaked figure standing over her with his sword raised high into the air, looking like a sword wielding grim reaper. Veemon summoned all the strength he could muster, biting his bottom lip as he ignored the pain and raced to where Gatomon and the cloaked figure were. He could feel it, just like his younger self feeling how his father was able to, Veemon could feel the energy in his legs, he held in there, all the energy that was in him, and then he jumped focusing the energy in his kicking leg as he shouted "V-Spear kick." Veemon kicked the cloaked figure so hard that it sent him to the other side of the destroyed building and on his back with a loud thud that thoughs below the building and a block away could hear it.

Veemon looked over to Gatomon with a grin asking her if she was alright, to which Gatomon nodded her head with a smile that was both of shock and happy relief. However it was short lived as the cloaked figure as instantly infront of Veemon with his sword at his neck. Veemon and Gatomon gasp not because he was up and alive, but because of his face. The hood had come off to reveal the face of a deep blue Veemon with a gold V on his forehead, a scar going through his V in an angle and a smirk on his face. "You're remembering" said the deep blue Veemon.

"You're…a Veemon?" questioned Veemon as he looked at the Digimon standing before him. Veemon and Gatomon were in shock, Veemon was supposed to be the last of his kind and yet there was another one. There were no words to speak or though in his mind, if he wasn't the last one, then how many were there? Was it just the two of them? Or are there more that can do the things that this Veemon could do?

The deep blue Veemon ignored Veemons question as he wiped some blood off of his bottom lip. "I want to fight you at your full power…that way you can watch as everything you love dies, and know that there is nothing you can do about it" said the deep blue Veemon before he disappears in a black vortex, and no sooner had he done so, did Veemon and Gatomon pass out from their injuries.

thank you shadow-vanear and guest for reviewing.

Please everyone, post review I can't not tell you how important they are to me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Emergency

"I'm finished with their injuries, they will both still need medical attention but at least they will survive till they get there, Gatomon especially, she will be the one to wake up soon enough, perhaps even before the police come." Said the cloaked figure turning towards two others that where close behind him.

"Gatomon is almost completely healed, expect for a few bruises" said one of the cloaked figures, stepping next to Gatomon as it started to rain, slowly at first. "You should be more careful when it comes to your emotions Wizardmon." Wizardmon said nothing in return as he disappeared with the two leaving Gatomon and Veemon as they were.

Gatomon was slowly starting to wake up, her mind was foggy and her fur was wet…she hated wet fur, it made her smell. She wondered how she got wet in the first place…the last thing she could remember was being at Wizardmon's funeral with Veemon and…Gatomon's eyes widen as she sat up looking at her surroundings. Gatomon found herself in an ambulance with a few piximon and humans, one of the piximon's asking to her to calm down and relax.

"Where am I?" asked Gatomon, not realizing the panic she had in her voice, a sudden boom made her jump to the point where she was now on the ceiling, hanging upside down from it with her claws in the metal.

"Please miss you must calm down, it's only a thunderstorm. You were knocked out from a fight you had just a few hours ago, you're in an ambulance now safe" explained the Piximon, hoping that his words will help the Gatomon digimon to calm down and get off the ceiling.

Gatomon took a couple of deep breaths before getting down with the help of one of the nurses. The thunderstorm explained why her fur was so completely soaked right down to her skin, but looking herself over, Gatomon could have sworn that she had more if not atleast a few serious injuries. Digimon heal fast but not this fast so what happened to her? Gatomon then gasped as she looked around again in fear and worry, making the nurses that were with her worry that she was going to act up again and that they should probably sedate her. Gatomon looked over to the Piximon that was talking with her earlier and asked "Where's Veemon?"

Gatomon's voice had a sense of urgency to it and it took the Piximon a moment to know who she was talking about for Veemon were basically as old as the dinosaurs and seeing them around was like seeing a living dinosaur. "Oh, you mean the one that was with you. He's in a different vehicle in front of us" said the Piximon, her voice still just as calm. Gatomon was a bit wired-ed out by the female Piximon, the only way Gatomon would even be able to tell it was a nurse was because of an apperin and hat with a red cross on the front.

When they finally stopped at the hospital Gatomon jumped out of the ambulance and ran over to the one that Veemon was in. The nurses were just getting Veemon out when Gatomon got there, seeing him on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on, laying there as silent as a stone next to the river. Gatomon felt her heart racing at the uncertainty that was growing inside her, growing faster than a weed, it was beginning to make her chock harder than any hair ball that she could ever have. A loud noise made her snap back into reality, a reality she wished could escape far away from.

Gatomon saw that the nurses were already inside and ran after them. Veemon was being rushed through the medical building, accompanied by humans and Digimon as well as Gatomon though he wouldn't have been able to see her even if his eyes were open. Gatomon wasn't the tallest Digimon and couldn't see Veemon at all; however she yelled and screamed for him, begging him to be alright, to be okay. Tears flowed big and fast, her tears creating rain as he cried even harder than she had with wizardmon, she couldn't, she couldn't bear having someone she cared so much about die like Wizardmon.

Gatomon didn't get pasted the ECU as the head human nurse held her back, and picked her up like a small child, telling her that she needed to wait here. Gatomon struggled against her but quickly gave up; it wasn't like she would be able to do anything for him now, and now it was in the doctors hands. When Gatomon was a bit more calm a doctor came up to her, getting her attention, "excuse me, my name is Doctor Leomon, but you may call me Doctor Leo for short. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could ask you a couple of questions about what happed" Gatomon looked up at the Doctor and just slowly nodded her head,still in the head nurses arms.

Gatomon was now in the Doctor's office with Doctor Leo, she had told him the whole story about what happed, and Doctor Leo was amazed at everything she had told him. He had also asked Gatomon about any meds or other types of drugs that Veemon might be taking and she was able to give him all the answers. "By the way Doctor, what happened to the human and his digimon that were also there" asked Gatomon.

"Unfortunately, he and his partner were already dead by the time they got here asked" answered Doctor Leo, getting up from his seat with a sad look on his face. "Your welcomed to stay in the waiting room, or you could use my phone here to call for a ride. I'm going to go check on Veemon" said Doctor Leo, before he left the room, Gatomon thanking him.

Gatomon grabbed the phone and stopped there, wondering who she should call first and even if she knew that what would she tell them? Veemon was in the hospital because he was pertecting her. Gatomon was in deep thought about what to do, wondering if she should just make up a story about what happened or not. It wouldn't make sense or rather it didn't make sense that she only got a few marks on her and that Veemon was in emergency care, and she was fighting just as hard as Veemon was. Gatomon hadn't realized that an hour had passed while she was thinking as she was trying to decide who to make her first call to. When she did make the call it only rang once before someone picked up the phone, "Hello, Gatomon?" came a panicked voice.

Gatomon could tell that tone of voice from anywhere or any language, it was Kari's worried and scared voice. "Great…I made Kari worry" thought Gatomon "…Hi Kari" said Gatomon, it was all she could think of to say at the moment.

"Gatomon were have you been its 11:00pm and you forgot to take your phone with you" complained Kari, still having her worried voice but it also had a mix of small anger to it now. Gatomon didn't blame her though, she left early, didn't have a phone, didn't call until now and it was 11:00pm.

"I'm sorry Kari…I'm at the hospital over here on Main Street"

"The hospital, what happened" asked Kari.

"Me and Veemon were attacked and…just…" Gatomon began to trail off recalling the events.

"Gatomon, are you still there?" asked Kari, when she didn't hear her friend speaking.

"yea I'm still here…just have everyone come down to the hospital and I'll explain everything" Gatomon said quickly, hanging up the phone. Gatomon couldn't help but feel so small at that moment, acting like a scared kitten. But she was scared, she was scared of what everyone would think, Veemons in emergency care and here she was with minor wounds, she was fighting right along side Veemon but to everyone else it would look more like she was hiding while he fought.

Gatomon waited in the waiting room with some milk that she bought at the hospital kitchen. She looked down at her milk as she wondered how Veemon was doing, and if things were going in his favor.

A short chapter but it won't take long for the second half to be posted, also, to shadow-vanear thank you for telling me about the digimon name error, and to guest yes I meant it like that. To everyone reading this story please review it, it helps to get feedback and praise, knowing that you are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Emergency part 2

Gatomon sat in the waiting room as she waited to hear news from the doctors about Veemon's condition. It felt like hours speeded to days and months, her eyes were locked to the floor tighter than a vault in a bank. Her ears were flat as her tail laid limp next to her.

A human child who was by appearance no more then five had been looking at the small cat digimon ever since she arrived after he had, watching Gatomon cry off and on as it seemed like her body was being pulled on by gravity. When the small boy was about to leave with his mom he had quickly walked over to her and handed her his doll who he called wolfy; because of how the doll looked so much like a white wolf. Gatomon looked at the toy and then slowly reached out to take it, holding it in her arms like a baby as she smalled at it turning her head to also look at the child who was smilling back at her, saying the toys name. Gatomon whispered a soft thank you before the boy bowed slightly and then ran off, leaving the hospital with his mom, holding her hand.

"Gatomon!" called Kari, as she ran over to her friend and fell on her knees while hugging her tightly, along with the wolf doll that was between them. Kari cuddling and hugging Gatomon like a small new born kitten, worried about her ever since the sence that she saw on the news early on. Gatomon could feel another stab to her heart, feeling the wet traveling water that must have been flowing down Kari's face.

After a while Kari slowly pulled away from Gatomon, as the rest of the digidestined who decided to keep quite just walked in and either sat down or just stood around the two. Davis was the first to speak, his voice sounding angry more than anything else. "What the heck happened? Where's Veemon?"

"Davis, calm down" said TK, he having just as many questions but could see Gatomon was hurting and sad, to decide to wait till she was calm enough to tell us.

"Back off TP" yelled Davis, angrily bushing him away and into his bother. Matt gave Davis a death glare but it went unnoticed as Davis turned back to Gatomon. "I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know right now."

"Perhaps I could shed some light on your questions than" said a voice, as everyone turned around to see a Leomon in a doctors jacket. Everyone instantly turned to him and gave him their full attention. "Veemon, is in a critical state, and right now its unknown wither he will surivie or not. And with the chaos from what happened with Malomyotismon we don't even have a safety net to where he could be revived" explained Doctor Leomon, in that apologetic way doctors use when they had lost a patent. Everyone tensed at this remark, every human and digimon knowing that ever since Malomyotismon had disrupted the blance and broke through three different dimenions that Digimon no longer had the ability to revert themselves into data after being deleted and instead died as regular humans did.

"Can I go see him" begged Davis, wanting to atleast see his best friend, thinking that he could hear his voice and convince Veemon to stay instead of dying.

"I'm sorry, but right now he's in surgery being treated by the best in our field. I-" Doctor Leomon was then interrupted by a beeping on his pager.

Gatomon cringed noticing how big the doctor's eyes had gotten when he checked it, and hugged her wolf doll tighter when he left as quickly as he did.

Davis's emotions were boiling over and he just wanted to snap at someone and blame than for this happening to his best friend and partner. He turned to Gatomon but before he could say anything, he was punched in the face by Tai, and fell to the ground.

"Tai!" yelled Sora in shock.

Tai however, kept his attention on Davis. "Watch what you say Davis" says Tai, as Davis looked at him in shock and anger. "Don't do anything out of anger, or you'll end up losing those you cherish most in"

Davis was too angry to listen though and went to punch Tai, who caught it and spun Davis around and held him. Matt, Joe, and Izzy were about to go and break up the fight went Agumon stopped them. "This is something that has to be done…Tai knows what he's doing" argued Agumon.

The three looked at Agumon then back at Tai who was holding Davis, as he was struggling to get out of the grip that Tai had him in. Tai understood the feelings that Davis was feeling, only it wasn't his partner, it was his sister. Tai hadn't completely moved on from when he almost caused his sister to lose her life, though he wasn't as pertective of her now. In the past he would get mad at anyone that would cause her to be upset and pick a fight with them, blaming them, just anyone else other than himself, even though it was only him that was at fault. Now it was Davis's turn, even though he wasn't the cause of Veemon being in the hospital, he's pertectivness of his partner was just like this.

Davis struggled in vain until he was too tired to do so any more, slumping forward as his legs felt like they had given out. Davis could do nothing else but cry at the unfairness of it all, his best friend and partner was in the hospital and there was nothing he could do. Even if he could bring him to the digital world, Malomyotismon had caused such distortions that Digimon couldn't be reborn there. Davis hated feeling so useless, powerless.

Seeing that Davis had finally calmed down, a little bit at least, Tai came around and gave him a little brother like hug. "I know it hurts Davis, it hurts so dame much that it feels like you could fall deep into darkness, that the pain of it all makes you feel sick to your stomach and curss at your own uselessness. But don't forget that you have friends here to help you though that pain" spoke Tai, his voice having that wisdom of an old wise man.

Davis looked back at Kari and Gatomon, his tears and wetness from his nose almost made his face seem like it was nothing more than an ocean of sadness and pain, in an instant, Davis realized what he had almost done and now it seemed like the ocean has turned into what seemed like a never-ending sea.

Davis fell to his knees, hitting his head to the floor, bowing to Kari and Gatomon "I'm sorry…Kari…Gatomon…I'm so so sorry" cried Davis, as he begged for forgiveness, seeing that he had almost done something beyond forgiveness and would have lost a friend that had been there for him as long as Veemon had.

Kari and Gatomon were speechless for a moment but then both got up and went over to Davis, Kari sitting on her knees in front of Davis as Gatomon stood in front of Davis, who still had his head to the floor in a bowing position. Tai kneeled down on one knee and put his hand on Davis's shoulder before rubbing his back as it caused him to look back at Tai, and then back at Kari, who was looking back at him.

Kari then threw her arms around Davis, like a mother to her long lost child, Gatomon hugging Davis as well.

"Well get through his Davis…no matter what…we'll always be here for you whenever you need us" said Kari, in a motherly tone of voice as she held Davis.

Everyone stayed at the hospital waiting for any news about Veemon.

Tai was half asleep next to Davis, resting his fist on his hand as he tried to stay awake. Davis sitting in one of the chairs leaning forward almost out of his seat, staring hard at the floor, if his eyes were closed, it would look like he was meditating, or perhaps praying the way his hands were position.

Gatomon was asleep while still holding her wolf doll; she had been through so much and had cried so much that she was exhausted. Kari was holding Gatomon in her arms as she sat in her lap, staring at her sleepy kitty as she tried to stay awake for the both of them.

Matt was listening to some music with Sora off of his Ipod, mostly listening to positive music as away to keep their thoughts from tasting something sad and bitter. Joe was sitting much like Tai, although fully awake as he watched the doors that lead to the medical rooms, waiting for someone to come through them. Gomamon drinking some soda as he waited next to Joe.

Izzy was on his computer, but he was staring at it blankly, his thoughts mostly on Veemon. Tentomon was as still as at statue, and it was diffecult as to tell wither he was awake or not, he was, it was just that time seemed to stand still for him. Ken and Yolie, as well as there digimon, were praying for Veemon's recovery. TK and Patamon were sitting as still as Tentomon, feeling nervious, Cody was asleep along with armadillomon.

Suddenly a human nurse came up to everyone as the ones that were awake, leaned in close not wanting to miss anything the nurse was going to say. "Davis?" asked the nurse, Davis nodding his head.

"We've stablilzed him, but he's not in the clear yet" said the nurse.

"Okay…can we see him" asked Davis, wanting to see his partner, his voice having a little bit of a begging tone.

"Not yet, Doctor Leomon will let you know when you'll be able to see him" spoke the nurse, leaving them without another word.

"Bastered" says Gatomon, sleep clouding her voice.

"When did you wake up?" asked Kari, surprised.

"Who wouldn't wake up from that stompping" said Cody, refuring to the nurses' high heels hitting against the floor, "it's almost like she's stompping"

"Gatomon" said Davis, turning towards her, as she looked up at him in return. "Could you tell me what happened to you and Veemon?" asked Davis, as everyone realized that they never did hear about what happened.

Gatomon hugged her doll and took a deep breath as if she were readying herself.

"We were attacked…by another Veemon" confessed Gatomon, as she begins to tell the horrific story.

Everyone is shocked to hear that not only was this rookie so powerful but he knew Veemon and killed without a seconed thought without mercy. Agumon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were shocked beyond belief that there was even another Veemon living, having thought that he was the last of his kind as well as Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

Davis wanted to kill this other Veemon for almost killing Gatomon and Veemon, punching his right fist into his left hand. Tai however had to remind Davis that now wasn't the time to go looking for a fight, that right now they had to stay calm and believe that Veemon was going to be alright. Tai knowing from experience that they wouldn't be about to find this Veemon until he made his appearance knowen for them.

After a couple more hours the Docter, Docter Leomon, came up to everyone with a smile on his face. "Veemon is going to be okay, we were able to give him enough blood that he should be fine, we have also steached up his wounds and they should heal in a couple of weeks" said Doctor Leomon.

Everyone sighed in relief as Davis asked if they could go see him. "I wouldn't advice many visitors at the moment; I would say three at max and one at a time."

Davis goes first, Veemon being like his family.

When he comes into the room, Davis feels like someone had knocked the wind out of him. There he laid, still as…still as someone who had died. Davis quickly rid his mind of such thoughts and slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at his best friend. Veemon looked like he was a pale blue color, weak and fragile…beaten…yet at the same time at peace. "Veemon…" spoke Davis, his voice horse and weak as he fell in the chair. "…thank God your still alive…I wouldn't of known what do do without you here with me" cried Davis in a low whisper, girpping the railing of the bed as his head laid back, Davis wanted to say so much, yet his voice could speak so little, the only words to come out as he looked up was thank you.

Next was Gatomon, who sat at the edge of the bed as she looked at Veemon. "Veemon…I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me…I don't know wither I want to punch you for it or kiss you…the doctor says that it'll take a while for you to heal, so we probably might not get that chance to dance…just wake up soon okay? Or else I will punch you…stupit" Gatomon then hugs Veemon tightly kissing his cheek. Purring as she rubbed her cheek against his for a little while before she turned to leave, her body feeling so tired now that she was about to relax a little knowing Veemon was going to be alright

"Gatomon…." Whispers Veemon in his sleep, making her ears twitch at the sound of his voice, the sound making her smile, and causing her to turn around and hug him.

"Veemon" she purred happy that he was okay.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Davis felt like he couldn't get inside the room fast enough as he ran through the white halls of the hospital with Kari a few feet behind him panting as she struggled to keep up with him. They had been running since school had let out and the distance from them was over 10 miles. It was hardly that difficult for Davis who was used to running long distances back and forth from when he was playing in the soccer field, but for Kari, she was actually surprised that she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet, as she made a mental note to thank her brother for pulling her out of bed and making her go run with him every day a couple of days ago.

However, when they entered the room that Veemon was staying in by himself he was fast asleep in the hospital bed that stood on the far left side of the room by a window that looked over the parking lot and a few blocks out. "Hey slowpokes" Izzy called out quietly as he sat in a chair at the foot of the bed against the wall, his computer charging in his lap.

"Slow, come on Izzy we don't have cars like you do to get over here as fast" complained Davis, as he walked into the room with Kari behind him as they both sat down in some soft wheel like office chairs that were close to the window. Davis giving Izzy a look of frustration and grief.

When Davis sat down in his chair, he became as quite as a monk during meditation. His eyes never looking away from Veemon, Davis became as still as a statue with his whole body turned towards him. Kari looked at Davis with sad eyes as she put her left hand on his right hand. Kari had never seen Davis so sad in her life, and starting wishing silently to herself that he was happy and cheerful like he always was. Kari was hoping for some reaction, or that maybe she could have him some hope. But nothing happened, Davis remained cold and still like he had been even before this happened.

Kari was about to say something when she saw Gatomon practically leap through the door with Cody and Armidilomon. "Gatomon, what are you doing here? I thought you would still be teaching dance classes for at least another hour" asked Kari in confused curiosity, as she watched Gatomon jump up on the bed and then sit down on her knees next to Veemon's right side.

"No, I told everyone to go home because class was canceled for today. I couldn't teach with Veemon here and I just really wanted to see him" explained Gatomon, her eyes looking up at Kari while she was talking about her class before drifting back to Veemon who laid still in his sleep, his mouth not even making that snoring sound, that she had sometimes teased him about when they reminisced about the days they had camped together, his soring sounding exactly like that of a real dragon.

"I'm about to contact Geni so Veemon can explain the situation to him, so it'd probably be a good time as any to wake him up" suggested Izzy as he opened up his computer, starting it up.

Before Davis could protest Gatomon spoke up, her voice dominates yet also informative. "I'll talk to Geni, Veemon really needs to rest and not think about what happened." Izzy simply nodded his head in silent as Davis mouthed 'thank you' to Gatomon who gave a serious nod of her head as if to say 'no problem'

It wasn't long until Geni opened onto Izzy's computer screen, the same young man instead of his elder clone. "Hello everyone" Geni greeted, as he smiled at everyone. However, though try as everyone had, no one in the room felt like smiling as they were fill with worry. Gatomon refusing to waste any time as she immediately began to tell the story of what happened to her and Veemon, as Geni listened with intensity and wonder. When Gatomon had finished her horror story Kari had come over to her and gave her hug to comfort her while Geni had closed his eyes after Gatomon had finished, scratching his head as he pondered on everything that was told. "I'm sorry, this is all every new and strange to me, something like this is far beyond the times of sages or anyone for that matter. I'm afraid that the only rumor that surrounds the Veemon race is that they were all wiped out from some great disaster centuries ago. Though from what you have told me about this mystical sword, the Veemon were far more intelligent than we are now" explained Geni with regret and wonder, wishing that he had been able to meet the Veemon of the past.

"Unfortunately, this doesn't' give us anything to go on" Izzy commented, disappointed about the lack of information that Geni was able to give.

"I am truly sorry everyone; I promise if I find out anything about the Veemon I'll contact you right away" said Geni, his appearance changing back to that of a normal person who was looking back at them.

"Thanks Geni, we'd really appreciate it" said Izzy before disconnecting after everyone said their good-byes.

"I wonder if this great disaster is why I can't remember anything…" spoke a sad and depressed voice, as everyone turned to see Veemon awake, looking down at his hands that were covered in bandages. With those words the mood in the room died once again, the silence becoming equal to that of an empty graveyard, as everyone felt bad for Veemon, wishing they could do something for him.

"well…right now we have to figure out what we should do about his other Veemon. We can't have him trying to kill Veemon or anyone else who tries to help him" said Izzy, as he put his computer in his bag that rested on the floor at the end of the hospital bed.

"we should go and hunt down this other Veemon and destroy him before he tries to attack Veemon again" growled Davis angrily as he stood up in his seat with his fist raised up to the same level as his chest.

"Davis I understand your anger but none of that is going to help us right now, there are far too many unanswered questions for us to just simply look for this other Veemon" Izzy explained, as he tried to get Davis to listen to reason.

"So what, are you saying that we just let him walk away? Waiting around for him to attack us and this time maybe even kill us, we've already taken a serious hit here Izzy" Davis snapped, giving Izzy a crazed look of anger.

Izzy however was unaffected by Davis's expression and stood firm as he looked Davis down, like a parent giving their child that all too familiar disappointed look when they had done something wrong. "Tai made a mistake like this one before, and turned Agumon into a killing machine. Didn't he teach you that you need to think with a calm head first?" asked Izzy with a stern voice, making Davis snap out of his anger and look down in shame, Tai having indeed taught him that.

"The only thing we really know about this other Veemon is that he's stronger than a mega leveled Digimon, in only his rookie form" said Kari as she played with her hands, having stood straight up, still on the other side where Gatomon was.

"No matter how you put it, it doesn't look good for us, and we'll have to do some serious training if we want to even stand a chance" said Cody, who was sitting in a chair on the lower left hand side of the room with Armadillomon, everyone turning to look at him having forgotten that he was even there with them.

Davis then raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "We'll…do you think you could teach Veemon how to use a sword? I mean, if that other Veemon could use one then I don't see why our Veemon couldn't" Suggested Davis, making everyone wonder if that could actually be possible.

"we don't even know how he even got that sword thought, it could have been made for all we know" said Gatomon, unsure about the characteristics of the mysterious sword.

"We can always get Veemon started out with a custom made sword from the metal in the digital world, but we could get him and maybe the other digimon started out with some type of weapons to held aide them then it might be a good idea. We'll also have to try and create some new and original moves like Veemon's Vee spear kick for example" explained Izzy, holding his chin with his left hand as he began to think about how they would be able to do that.

"Do you think that's even possible?" asked Cody confused.

"Who knows, but we'll have to do all of this in secret. But to do that we'll have to find a spot where this other Veemon can't' find us, then again however, it sounds like this other Veemon will go to any length to kill our Veemon" advised Kari, though she wished she didn't have to use the words kill or death, the very words causing a chaotic storm of emotions inside her.

"We could make him think he has" suggested Armadillomon, as everyone looked at him questionably. "If you think about it, no one knows that Veemon is alive other than us and Doctor Leomon. So if Veemon were to play possum, he wouldn't have a reason to search for him"

"Do you think something like that could work" asked Davis, questionably.

"In theory, what Armadillomon is saying is true, Veemon would be able to train in peace and he might even be able to remember something about the sword that this other Veemon was using...like...some sort of weakness it might have" Izzy explained, smiling at such a possibility.

Veemon just slumped it was a good plan but he was still shaken up about the whole thing, and wasn't excited about being in a casket that he was only inches away from dodging.

Davis and the others go to talk to Doctor Leo, leaving Gatomon and Veemon alone. Gatomon being quiet for a minute before she turned to Veemon who was about to reach for the remote to turn the TV on.

"Veemon, are you going to be okay doing this? Playing dead for a long time and being in a casket is no easy task," asked Gatomon, worried about what it might do to him emotionally.

Veemon holds his chest as he makes a weak and scared face, mixed with pain as he crawls over to Gatomon. "Ah...they got me Gatomon. Oh no... everything's going dark th-theres a light. It's so pretty, so warm" said Veemon, panting heavily as he grips his chest tighter, reaching out for Gatomon who was his source of light.

"No Veemon don't go to the light" cries Gatomon, playing along.

"I can't stop….such a beautiful angel" pants Veemon, falling on Gatomon while he hugs her.

Gatomon smiles then drops Veemon.

"Ow" says Veemon, rubbing his shoulder.

"Veemon, the dead don't talk...or go ow" laughs Gatomon.

"Oh yea" says Veemon, as he just spreads out, making a dead pose with his tongue sticking out.

Gatomon then claps her hands "Bravo, bravo encore" says Gatomon laughing, and cheering at Veemon's performance.

Veemon grins "Thanks, now you try it"

"Uh, I don't think I could do it as good as you. Besides I'd be too embarrassed to do it" confessed Gatomon, playing with her paws.

"Embarrassed of what? There's no one else here and I'll enjoy whatever you do, I'm not gonna judge you" said Veemon, reassuring her.

Gatomon thinks about it "Okay, but keep playing dead though, you need practice" says Gatomon, as Veemon nods, doing what she asked.

Veemon sighs in his head as he just lays there. His arms crossing over each other on his chest, his face expressionless yet having an expression of peace at the same time. His legs side by side as his tail was against his right leg. Laying like, he would in a coffin.

Veemon begins to think about his fight with the other Veemon. The power this Veemon demonstrated, it was like fighting against Godzilla in his in-training form. Then there was his speed, it made sonic look like he was going in slow motion. Veemon wasn't a fearful digimon, but if this Veemon were to try and attack again with Gatomon around, with how he is now, he was afraid about whether he would be able to protect her or not...and if he couldn't.

Gatomon's angelic voice kept him from thinking about it, hearing her say she was ready.

Veemon quickly got up and looked over at her.

Gatomon was at the foot of the bed with different flowers all around her, the flowers being ones that people had sent him as get well soon gifts. The flowers were arranged to be circled around her body with her paws holding a few to her chest. The flowers were mostly white with a few yellow ones here and there to match her gloves as the white matched her fur. Veemon also noticing a small yellow flower crown on her head, giving her that angel like appearance that Veemon knew she was.

Veemon examines her from all sides, impressed how well she did. Veemon thought of giving the pretend Gatomon a quick kiss on the cheek, as a way of playing along with her as she did with him. Veemon came closer to her face when suddenly Gatomon tackles him and their faces are barely an inch apart. They stayed like that for a while, their lips almost touching as they looked into each other's eyes becoming lost in them. When they were about to move closer, Gatomon's ears heard everyone coming back and she moved away from Veemon. Veemon's heart was about to sink when he started to hear them to.

Veemon gets back to laying down in bed as Gatomon cleans up the flowers. Davis and the others come back in the room seeing Gatomon and Veemon watching TV, sitting next to each other.

"Okay Veemon, the plans all set in ready" said Davis.

Veemon simply nodded his head in understanding, still not that comfortable with the idea of being in a casket.

After discussion the details of the plan, and talking about how their day was with Veemon everyone starts to leave as Gatomon and Veemon look at each other one more time while blushing, when everyone else had left the room.

On the day of the funeral, the funeral hone which Veemon's funeral was to be held in was overrun with guest. The sheer number of people were enough to cover more than two blocks in each direction, and caused a few problems when the Digidestined realized that there wasn't any way they would be able to hold the service with so many people, let alone let everyone see Veemon or else they would be at it until tomorrow morning, seeing how there were still more people coming.

Inside the Funeral home was no different, even though there was less people around. The flowers overflowed the room that Veemon was in, and even the hallways as it flowed out of the room. Davis knew that Veemon wouldn't be able to hold still for everyone, and had announced that only close friends and family would be attending while others can watch the video that one of the reporters would be doing, Matts dad being said person.

The Funeral room that Veemon was in was a simple room, the walls white although mostly covered in pictures of Juses or symbols of the cross. One long desk stood in the middle of each corner of the room expect were the door is on the right side of the room. The desks struggling to hold up the amount of flowers that were placed upon its shoulders, from light to dark colors that people could make a hundred rainbows out of. The coffin was wooden, and was just big enough to not only have Veemon inside but also two medium sized baskets of flower petals. The windows were covered in white colored blinds but although one could see the outside through them, you couldn't see the inside. Lastly was the row of chairs, there being five rows with fives chairs in each row.

Davis was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt along with black silk pants, socks, and shoes. He had taken off his goggles and TK had made a comment about how weird it was to see him without them on. Causing Davis to just glare at TK and try to ignore him, after calling him a few cursed words and throwing accusations, wanting him to leave. Tai about to break up the fight before being told that it was all an act to show how hurt he was over his loss of Veemon.

In the front of the room next to a window, was Veemon, surrounded by lilies that were placed around his black wooden casket, as well as next to him on the sides. Veemon tired hard not to smile or wiggle as the petals tickled his skin with their soft touch.

Davis stood by the casket most of the time, letting Veemon know when it was just their friends or if someone else was coming by so he wouldn't move. Davis then looked around to see if anyone who wasn't part of their group of friends were in ear shot of them. "How are you holding up buddy" whispers Davis, talking a quite soft voice, so others would think that he was just giving him his best wishes.

"the glowers are tickling me, could you move them back a bit" asked Veemon, attempting not to move his lips to much but clear enough to that he could understand him without being too loud.

Davis moved the flowers as best he could, for there was so little space around to move them away. "I don't know how Veemon, but even dead, your body just gets bigger from eating too much, heavens going to run out of food" jokes Davis, a wide grin on his face.

"Jerk" whispered Veemon, annoyed.

Just then, Kari and Gatomon came over to them. Kari placing her right hand on his left shoulder, Gatomon bringing a chair for her to climb on, since it was too high for her to see and she didn't want to jump on the coffin.

"Davis, is it alright if I can talk to Veemon alone for a little bit?" asked Gatomon, looking up at him with pleading eyes, that looked like they would cry new rivers into the world if he didn't let her.

"Sure Gatomon" replied Davis in a gentle quite manner, his face having the expression of someone who was lost and alone, that expression now turning to Kari. "Kari, would you mind coming with me to check on the catering?" Davis asked with that same ghostly expression that made Kari's heart sink.

"Sure" replied Kari, trying to keep a cheerful demeanor for Davis, acting like she was his support through these dark times.

Gatomon watched them leave and did a quick check of her surroundings, making sure that no one was in ear shot of her before turning to Veemon.

When Gatomon turned to look at Veemon, something triggered inside of her and pulled at her heart strings as if trying to rip it in to. Her ears laid back against her head, pressing hard against her skull until it almost looked like her ears were part of her head. Her paws gripping the coffin tighter, as if she was holding on to it for dear life, to keep from falling down into the dark sea. "Veemon, you don't know how much it hurts to see you like this" sniffed Gatomon, her voice sounding scratchy, full of pain and sadness, that her body slumped towards the ground with her tail hanging limp.

"I'm sorry Gatomon" whispers Veemon, afraid to open his eyes, that he might see Gatomon's expression be as heartbreaking as her voice was.

The fact that Veemon talked made Gatomon snap back into reality. "You haven't been practicing, the dead don't talk remember" Gatomon quietly hissed, making Veemon feel bad as he slaps himself mentally, he should have seen that coming.

"So you were goofing off with Davis after I told you to practice?" she whispered back, questioning him like a mother would do her son.

Veemon slapped himself mentally again, his inner self telling him to shut up.

"Anyway, everyone is going to be going to eat soon so just hang in there" said Gatomon, narrowing her eyes incase Veemon spoke again, thankfully he didn't. "I'm sorry you can't join us for one more meal, were having you favorite, steak, along with chicken and fish" Gatomon continued with a smirk as she watched Veemon's face become a hungry one, his stomach rumbling as a waterfall of drool began to run down his mouth when she started to list all the foods and drinks that she knew he enjoyed.

"You're being worse than Davis was to me earlier" Veemon tried to whisper in anger, but instead it came out as a hungry zombie like moan with his stomach growling like a hungry dragon. However, not only did his stomach suddenly stop but he could feel his body burn in happiness, so much so that he could almost feel his blue skin turn as red as an old sun.

When soft, smooth, and much to his delight, vanilla like ice cream lips parted from his lips, Veemon could feel part of his soul being taken along with it, a part of him still wanting to enjoy the very welcoming kiss that his body was now begging for desperately.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now…thank you for giving me your friendship and love" Gatomon said in a longing whisper before she jumped down.

"I feel so alive" Veemon screamed in his head, his inner self jumping high into the air while making his guitar howl like a group of wolves as he landed on his knees with his eyes closed with a howling face like he was a rock and roll star. Veemon was so caught up that he didn't noticed others coming to see him, as they saw how happy and excited he looked while he was dead.

When everyone had left the sanctuary room, Davis went over to Veemon with a plate of food, making sure no one sees him coming inside, as this was an extremely difficult task with the reporters and people who wanted to give him their condolences, for the death of his partner. Doing one last check behind him, Davis went inside, coming up to the coffin. "Veemon, coast is clear" said Davis in a shush tone, watching this friend stretch before sitting up.

"Davis…how much longer do I have to keep this up?" asked Veemon, his voice sounding like that of a five-year-old who didn't want to eat his vegetables, his eyes looking up pleadingly at Davis who could do nothing but frown in for his friend. At first Davis didn't know what to say, feeling conflicted the entire day. Being as close as he is with Veemon, Davis could tell that wasn't comfortable with this, even more so with himself, as this was the last thing that he would have ever wanted to do. The fact that this was so close to becoming a reality, Davis could feel the heat of the eternal black flames burn and devour him while at the same time fill him with hate and rage.

"I'm sorry Veemon" said Davis, bowing his head past his waist as Veemon looked at him dumbfounded. "I know…you don't like doing this and, to be honest doing this and pretending that its real scares the hell out of me. The funeral will only last a little longer, so please bear with me" spoke Davis, his voice starting to crack and break like that of a window going in slow motion.

Veemon looked at Davis with a sad and worried expression, Veemon swore he was seeing the past, remembering the last time Davis looked this heart broken. "you could see the girls changing room from the roof of the school on the right side" Veemon spoke randomly, keeping a straight face as Davis looked up at him with an expression that screamed 'what?'

"yea, I found out from Tentomon who was making spying equipment for Patamon" Veemon continued, with a go figure look as he continued to torture Davis with his new information.

Davis's face seemed to be a computer in that moment, his expression letting others know that he was trying to download this and it was taking a while for it to actually sink in, just like a slow computer. Veemon almost had to cover his eyes when the light bulb finally came on, as it almost caused Davis to spill the food when his body had shot straight up. "I can't believe that total TP, I got to get some proof later Veemon" said Davis with quickly as he set the food on the closest table before shooting out of the room as fast as a bullet. Suddenly stopping short, Davis turned around putting the plates down on the chairs before walking over to Veemon while reaching his arm out to help him up. "First, let's enjoy our meal together" Davis's body seemed to say, putting his friendship with Veemon first. Veemon looking like he was about to cry, seeing this as a true testament of their friendship.

When Veemon was out of the casket and sitting next to Davis, he could help but stretch his body in every direction he could, acting as if he was trying to preform yoga in his seat. "I can't tell you how good it feels to get out of that casket. It's like my body was turning to stone from growing so stiff, being stuck in it" complained Veemon in a childlike manner, his bones popping as he worked them out.

"I can imagine, to a point anyway. You know how I like to lay around for hours and hours" smiled Davis, helping Veemon out of the casket and then sitting down to eat with him.

"The problem with that is that you're a wild sleeper, the dead can't move around or snores like a roaring lion" jokes Veemon, with a mouthful of steak.

"Whatever, but I can't stay long, I don't want anyone wondering where I went, be sure to throw away your plate and everything after your done okay?" said Davis, holding out his fist for Veemon to pound.

"Got it" replied Veemon, pounding his fist with Davis's, before Davis ran out of the room.

As Veemon turned to throw the empty plate that he and Davis had put their garbage on something reached his ears. "Veemon?" asked a voice, making him spin around so fast that you could have heard a sonic boom from him. Veemon's scared face that he had been caught soon relaxed when he saw that it was Gatomon, though she was looking at him with a perplexed look of confusion.

Before Veemon could ask what was wrong Gatomon spoke up first, "I just saw Davis run out to talk to Izzy and Tentomon, he was running so fast I started to think he saw death appear before him" Said Gatomon as Veemon couldn't help but laugh while covering his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear this laughter, as he motioned Gatomon to come closer which she did after checking that no one was coming in.

"I told Davis that TK was spying on Kari at school in the girls dressing room" explained Veemon in a low whisper as Gatomon's eyes widen, her eyes pleading to know if that was really true before her mouth could speak the words. Veemon only simply nodded his head yes, while passing some shrimp to Gatomon who was still stupefied to hear what TK was actually doing.

"How did you find out?" asked Gatomon, her curious cat instincts easily getting the better of her.

"Well, I told Davis that Tentomon told me but that's not entirely true. It was actually…well, when I was going to go to the roof top to watch you practice your dancing. I know you like to practice up there sometimes while waiting for Kari while she changes into her gym cloths as well as just be up there when she's taking classes. That's when I saw TK doing that and then asked Tentomon about the binoculars" explained Veemon while he and Gatomon were sitting on the chairs eating the remainder of the food Davis had brought for him. Veemon crying happy ears in his mind that he had taken his time to eat so that now he could eat with Gatomon, Veemon thanking whatever God there is that he was the digimon of luck.

"Wow, who knew that you of all people were such the detective" teased Gatomon, seeing how Veemon was always the playful silly digimon.

"I have my moments" smiled Veemon proudly, as he scratched his cheek out of a nervous habit.

"rare moments" laughs Gatomon, making Veemon turn into a red Veemon instead of his normal blue color, making her laugh more. Before Veemon could do anything to retaliate, Gatomon had jumped off the chair, turning to face him. "I'm going to go keep watch, you still have a little bit more time left before you have to go back in the casket. I'll come back when it's time" explained Gatomon, turning to leave out of the room, Veemon watching her as if she was moving in slow motion.

Being careful not to spill anything on himself, Veemon finished eating and threw this plate away. On his way back to the casket he saw a ton of letters on a table, curious, Veemon scans through the cards filled with good wishes from all his friends and strangers that he didn't even know but had helped save.

Reaching for another card to read, Veemon's eyes widen in surprise when he saw who it was from. It was a homemade card and the drawing on the front was amazing to say the least, it was Kari and Gatomon's studio, but only he and Gatomon were on their dancing with each other in what Veemon guessed was a slow dance because of how close they were.

Veemon opened the card and began reading its contents:

"Veemon, for the dance we never got to have, but what we had both wished for in our hearts, may my heart dance with you in the stars instead of being here alone without you to dance with.

Love, Gatomon"

"Love you to Gatomon" whispers Veemon, crying softly as he laid the card back on the table. Veemon walked back to the casket but then fell down when his eyes laid on the casket, grabbing his head so hard that it was a wonder blood didn't run from under his claws. It was another vision but instead of a video playing it was just a flash of pictures; an old abandoned church, a white coffin with gold trimming that he had to steal, a Veemon on his hands and knees in a brown cloak crying with no one else around him.

"Veemon! Veemon hurry up and get back in your casket, there about to come back" Gatomon said in a hurried whisper as she pushed him onto his feet, Veemon snapping back into reality and running back to his casket jumping and flipping right in perfectly as Gatomon got back up on the stool crying for him.

When the wake was over, and the coffin had been placed back in the car to been driven to the cemetery. Izzy, who was riding in the passenger seat with Joe driving, opened the Digi portal to his laptop and told Veemon to wait by the entrance for everyone but to also keep out of sight.

It felt like hours before Davis, Kari, Gatomon, Cody and Armadillomon appeared at the entrance of the gate, Veemon having been waiting for them in the bushes next to the TV, having almost fallen asleep.

Following Cody, in mostly silence expect for Cody explaining how he had found this place, for everyone was either worried about leaving Veemon, or just weren't feeling very talkative.

The gang then comes to a river in the middle of the forest, Gatomon hissing at Cody for making her have to jump in water every time she wanted to see Veemon, they swim down to the bottom to find a passage way. Like the river, the passage way wasn't very long which Gatomon was thankful for, not wanting to be in water anymore then she had to.

The cave wasn't large but it wasn't small either, which was fine with Veemon. Davis had brought a soccer ball for Veemon to play with while Kari and Gatomon had brought snacks, but because she didn't know about the water, the ones that weren't packaged were wet and soggy. Veemon however, was grateful to them and thanked them for the food regardless.

After getting Veemon settled in and Davis making a list of things that he would have to bring Veemon later on today, everyone started to say their goodbyes, Veemon however grabbed Gatomon's paw when everyone else had turned away.

"Hey uh…Gatomon, can I talk to you in private?" asked Veemon, after taking a breath to calm himself down.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Gatomon, curiously as she turned to look at him.

"Umm, just the contested is going to be in a couple of weeks so I was wondering if you wanted to practice now?" asked Veemon, a bit shyly but also with confidence.

Gatomon's eyes widen with surprise however, having completely forgotten about the contest. "But…how are we going to compete? You're supposed to be dead and dancing on stage would be like spitting a fur ball out in public with everyone staring at you"

"You leave that part up to me; I already have a plan for that. But I still need to know if you want me to be your dance partner" said Veemon, hoping that she would say yes.

Gatomon thought about it and smiled at him "Yes, I want you to be my dance partner"

Veemon was crying happy tears inside his mind as fireworks went off in the background with millions of people cheering his name, so much good stuff was happening to him, he was starting to wish he had died sooner. "Okay, so let's start off with a slow song first" suggested Veemon, taking Gatomon into his arms.

"Was there a specific song you wanted to dance to?" asked Gatomon, as she placed her hands on his chest.

Veemon nodded and smiled as he began to sing the song softly and gently. "I know I'm not there to hold you, look up see the sky that I do. You've make me the happiest of mon, I am the happiest of men" began Veemon, as they danced.

(song is from blessed the fall – with eyes wide shut)

 **I was waiting for someone to review chapters 3 but since no one did and I didn't want anyone think that this story was dead I decided to post this chapter up. Please post reviews, it helps me out a great deal. Thank you to those who have reviewed and for telling me about words that I needed to fix, I hope you continue to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Miracles chapter 5

The sky crackled and thundered, the rain beating against all that it could reach. It wouldn't have been an exaggeration to Gatomon, if one were to say that the weather was throwing a tantrum. In truth it felt like she was staring in one of the countless music video's of sad lonely songs in the rain. Looking at the time on her cell phone, Gatomon saw that it was 10:25am. Looking over her shoulder, Gatomon saw her partner Kari sleeping in their bed that was next to the window that she had been looking through since an hour or so ago. Tai also sleeping with his phone in his hand, having been reading something until the weather had put him back to sleep. Agumon was in the kitchen; having smelt the start of a fire when Ms. Kamiya, the mother of the house, had started cooking.

Gatomon looked back out the window, before receiving a text message on her phone.

"Gatomon, since school is out do you wanna hang out? TK is busy helping his mom out with the newspaper, if you'd liked to hang out send me a text" read Gatomon in her head.

Gatomon pondered on it before replying "Where would we go? The rain is pretty awful, so I would rather avoid going somewhere far"

"There's that Dave and Busters place, its not that far if your interested" replied Patamon quickly, Gatomon seeing that he must be incredibly bored if she was hardly able to turn her head towards the window.

"It might take me awhile, but okay. Ms. Kamiya is making lunch anyway" replied Gatomon, moving to get up before getting a reply.

"Does the fire department know?"

(outside in Odaiba)

Gatomon hung onto her umbrella with two paws, the top of the umbrella constantly moving to face the direction of the wind that blew from all sides. Gatomon trying desperately to keep her umbrella from flying out of her hands or breaking from the strain of the wind. Gatomon then wrapped her arms around the umbrella, attempting to grab her cell phone and cancel her hang out with Patamon, the weather just making the long trip to Dave and Busters impossible.

Wind suddenly flew from behind her, ripping the umbrella from her hand and carrying it away. Dropping her phone, Gatomon ran after her umbrella, running on all four paws to try and move that much faster. The street having the nerve to be empty of anyone but her, denying her help while the rain wasted no time in drenching her with water, Gatomon becoming wetter then she would be falling in the ocean water.

It felt like an hour; jumping from street light to street light before Gatomon had to make a mad jump from the side of a building, making a last attempt to get her umbrella that had made its way to the sky. Scrapping the tips of her claws against it before it flew out of her reach and she began to fall. Turning around in mid air to land on her feet, Gatomon came face to face with a Wizardmon who stretched out his arms to catch her, Gatomon crashing into him head first upon his.

Gatomon held her head, feeling like she was just hit by digizoid metal and was slipping out of consciousness. "Are you okay Gatomon?" asked Wizardmon, holding on to Gatomon with one arm while his other hand was able to hang on to his own umbrella.

"Ugh...since when do Wizardmon's have such hard heads? I thought the only hard headed rookie digimon was Veemon" moaned Gatomon in pain, continuing to rub the pain out of her head.

It took a while for the pain to subside, and Gatomon was thankful that the Wizardmon was willing to let her rest before getting up. When she looked up she realized that she was sitting on top of him, the very position causing her to blush and quickly get up. Wizardmon then reached out his hand, taking Gatomon by the paw and letting her lean against him, seeing that she was about to stumble and fall over.

"Gatomon" asked Wizardmon out of concern for the digimon

"I'm sorry, I just suddenly went light headed. I promise I'm not this kind of digimon" said Gatomon, holding on to his arm for support while resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright miss, I wouldn't have taken you for such anyway. But if it's alright with you, would you care to join me eating here? It would give you a place to rest and dry off?" Offered Wizardmon, his eyes showing her kindness and respect, as his mask, like all Wizardmon would have in common, was over his mouth so she couldn't see his entire face, but his eyes had a familiar feel to them, a feel that let Gatomon know that she would be save with him.

Gatomon nodded her head after a moment with a smile, seeing a little light beginning to flicker that would distract her mind from the beginning of an otherwise dark cloudy, wet day that tried to consume both her and her mind.

When Gatomon felt like she was okay to walk, Wizardmon helped in guiding her into the restaurant, Wizardmon asking the waiter if he could get a towel for Gatomon, while Wizardmon helped her to an empty booth. Gatomon was then seated and given a menu to look over, while they wait for a towel.

Gatomon, laying the menu down, began to look around the restaurant. It was indescribably much more wonderful than what its appearance outside would tell. It fit the saying, never judge a book by its cover better. The outside being a bit broken up with dirt covering the windows, and signs that lit up to make it look like a small pizza joint that would be around the corner from your house, webs and nets flying around the lights that were next to the door, the building itself made from bricks.

Inside however was simply lovely. The lights lite up the large building and the ceiling was breath taking, a large painting of angles by the lake, playing and having fun. The angles themselves being as tall as teenagers dressed in robes instead of cloths. The walls built of soiled concrete instead of bricks, and the pillars like pearls and gold. The floor was like the pillars and what had surprised Gatomon the most was that instead of being cold it was warm and so shiny that she could see her reflection in it. The sheet that was laid over the table was so white that it seemed to be whiter then her, and she was a very clean white kitty.

It wasn't long until Wizardmon came back with some extra towels for her to dry off, Gatomon taking the towel with gratitude before standing up and drying herself off as well as the wet seat from the water that had dripped off of her. Wizardmon standing there next to her as he watched her with interest before taking the towel and laying it next to him in his seat, Gatomon staring at him with earnest and wonder.

"Is something wrong, Gatomon?" asked Wizardmon, tilting his hat to hide what little of his face that showed. "You're staring at me" continued Wizardmon, his voice now having a shyness to it.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to stare it's just that you remind me of someone I use to know, someone who was very kind and dear to me?" answered Gatomon, attempting to look in other directions but always found her eyes laying back on him and searching over every detail of his appearance.

"This friend of yours, is he a Wizardmon like me?" asked Wizardmon, uncovering his face to look at her. Gatomon giving him a silent nod of her head to answer him. "Would it be alright if I asked you about him?"

Gatomon's ears flatten at his question, not because she didn't want to however, but because of the sad memories that it brought to her. "H-He was a very dear friend of mine…He saved me and my friend from certain death at the coast of his own life" said Gatomon, her voice a slight tremble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such sad memories" spoke Wizardmon, his eyes falling to the table.

"It's alright, it wasn't like you meant to. It's just that I've had a long history with him and for most of it I had treated him badly, and it wasn't until the end of our journey did I really begin to see just how important and how much of an impact that he had made on my life" explained Gatomon, as her voice begin to break a little and her eyes began to fill with water faster than a leaky boat.

Before Gatomon could lift her paws up to whip away the tears that were beginning to flow down her face, Wizardmon had pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, Gatomon accepting it and whipping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Even so…I don't like to see you cry. Uh that is to say, I don't like to see any digimon cry" corrected Wizardmon, his voice having an unnecessary nervousness that made Gatomon suspicious.

"Yea well, what brings you here on such a lonely afternoon?" asked Gatomon, wanting to change the subject and hopping that Wizardmon would comply with her request, he doing so much to her relief.

"I uh...actually came here to start a new life. I had some trouble back from where I came from, and I was hoping to find some work here and meet the famous digimon that save the worlds from Malomyotismon." answered Wizardmon smiled from behind his mask, Gatomon being able to tell easily from his eyes having been with a wizardmon for so long.

Gatomon smiled in turn, speaking this time with a more cheerful voice. "Well your meeting one of them, I'm the famous Gatomon, but I'm afraid you haven't caught me in one of my best moments though. The digidestined are going through a hard time right now"

"Did something happen?" asked Wizardmon curious.

"Yea, I'm actually surprised you haven't heard about it. Our leader…or at least second in command anyway was killed…Veemon. He was another important friend of mine" explained Gatomon, her voice sounding as sad as when she had talked about Wizardmon.

"I'm sorry, did you two hang out a lot?" asked Wizardmon.

"At first, not as much. But ever since this one fight a long time ago with a Aegiochusmon, we hanged out a lot and had fun like close friends" answers Gatomon, smiling as she reminisced.

"It almost sounds like he had a crush on you" said Wizardmon, causing Gatomon to blush a little.

"I...don't know about that. I mean, he never said the words date that I can remember. It was always 'Gatomon, do you want to hang out' or something like that" explained Gatomon, as she started playing with her menu.

"I see…Gato-" started Wizardmon before he was interrupted by a waiter, who was asking if they were ready to order anything from the menu.

Gatomon ordering a salmon and milk and Wizardmon ordering a steak and coke.

"Miss Gatomon" asked Wizardmon, Gatomon holding her paw up and shaking her head.

"Please, just Gatomon" stated Gatomon with a smile.

"Gatomon" corrected Wizardmon, before he continued. "Do you know of any place that I can work? It would be a big help"

"Well…I know someone who might need your help but it's kinda late so I don't think that he'll be up right now. Do you have a place to stay for the night" asked Gatomon, cutting her salmon up.

"No unfortunately" answered Wizardmon, pulling his mask away from his mouth forward before eating a piece of his steak, making sure to keep his face hidden.

Gatomon thought for a moment. She wouldn't mind letting this Wizardmon stay with her at the apartment seeing that he seemed to be a nice digimon. However, it wasn't exactly her place to just invite a random stranger. Wizardmon seemed to be reading her thoughts as well, putting his hands up and shaking them side to side "please don't worry, I have a few ideas on where I could check out from my wish list that I made" explained Wizardmon, bowing his head slightly in gratitude from Gatomon's silent offer.

Gatomon chuckled "Am I really that easy to read?"

"No, it's just cause I've known you for so long." Answered Wizardmon with a smile of his own, not realizing what he said.

"You've known me for so long?" asked Gatomon, confused.

"Oh, I mean…I've known OF you for so long. I've followed countless blogs about not only you but about the other digidestineds as well" explained Wizardmon, panicking a little before regaining his composure.

Gatomon sensed that there was something more to it than just that, but decided not to push on it any further and instead enjoy the night with her new friend, wanting to keep as close an eye on his as she could, this being the seconded time he's made her suspicious of him.

It was around 10:36pm when the weather had finally calm down, and Wizardmon had offered to escort Gatomon back home, Gatomon having lost track of time before realizing just how late it was. "I had a really amazing time tonight wizardmon, thank you for letting me accompany you"

"It's no problem Gatomon, I should be the one to thank you for joining me" answered Wizardmon, placing his hand on his chest and then giving a slight bow.

Once they reached Gatomon's house they said their final goodbyes as Gatomon told him to come back around 3:30pm so that she could introduce him to who he might be working with. After closing the door to her families apartment sudden wind blew across the apartment doors as Wizardmon's hat and hair fell to reveal Veemon, who quickly put them back on before looking around and leaving the area.

(In the apartment)

Gatomon walked inside the living room in a cheerful move, though feeling like she had forgotten something until she was trapped in a death hug by Kari. "GATOMON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Kari all but screamed, crying as she held her friend.

"K-Kari...c-can't...br~e~ath" forcing the words out without hardly any air in her crushed lungs before Kari let go, Gatomon taking a huge breath of air before coughing on it.

"Sorry, but seriously, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, Patamon said you never showed up" stressed Kari, holding Gatomon at arms length as she gave a hard look of concern and fear of almost losing her friend.

"Huh...my message must have never got to him then" said Gatomon, as she started looking for her phone. A look of panic suddenly coming over her face in the realization that she was missing her cell phone.

"You have some explaining to do Gatomon" said Kari, as Gatomon smiled nervously. As she began explaining everything, Kari calming down and saying that they'll get Gatomon a new phone tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A top of Odaiba's highest building in central city, a cloaked figure stands upon highest building. It stood alone, its cloak flapping like a flag against the wind, his eyes darting from one point to another as he overlooked the city. The city reminding him of the one in the forgotten past.

The Cloaked Veemon sighed before looking down at the ground, at the humans and digimon, insects that walked the streets while he walked on them.

"Look how pathetic they are" he thought to himself before continuing, his voice bored and angry, even in his own head. "The chains around these pathetic creatures are much weaker then you believe." The cloaked veemon then saw a familiar face, and a wicked pleasing smile came upon his lips. "I will break everything, until you are less then a broken empty shell. Starting with your strongest player" whispered the Cloaked Veemon as he disappeared into a dark portal.

Tai walked down an allyway out of a fight club with his partner, Agumon next to him. Both human and digimon had hoods over there heads before getting a few blocks away, taking them off when they were sure the coast was clear.

"Are you alright Tai? It didn't look like that last fight ended will" commented Agumon, seeing the cut above Tai's right eye. His right lip busted and bleeding while the long sleeve jacket and jean pants covered the other marks and bruises that he knew to be there.

"Don't worry Agumon, I'm fine" spoke Tai calmly, heading towards the direction of Davis's apartment.

"Tai I don't think this is safe, and it certainly isn't like you to participate in fights to win money." Agumon voiced quietly, glaring at Tai for taking such a serious matter so lightly. It was bad enough when Sora had left him and Tai had just shrugged it off like it was nothing, holding everything inside and not even talking to him about it. Now Tai was getting into cage fights looking to hurt someone or be hurt by someone, and it was making Agumon worry and scared for his partner.

"Agumon…" Tai started off sternly before taking a breath to calm down. Tai then fully turned around and then kneeled down as a knight would his king before speaking again, his eyes looking directly into his partners eyes as he spoke with a serious and calm voice. "Agumon. I promise you it's not what it seems. I can't tell you what it is that I'm doing but believe me, I just need you to trust me." Though it was not his voice, Agumon could see the plead in Tai's eyes, the desperation to protect those not only close to him, but everyone else around him as well, a glimpse of Tai's old self.

"Tai...just be careful okay? I care about you and I don't want what happened to Veemon to happen to you" spoke Agumon sincerely, placing his right claw on Tai's left shoulder. A gesture of undying trust between the two friends, Tai returning the gesture with a thanking smile.

"Don't worry, a couple more fights and the only fighting event well go to is a food fight" laughs Tai, rubbing Agumon's head before getting up and continue walking towards Davis's apartment.

"But Tai, isn't that wasting food?" asked Agumon.

"Not if I throw it and it lands in your mouth, then I'd call it a swish~ score!" laughs Tai.

"Hey, why don't we go get some popcorn and see who can catch the most in there mouth." Challenged Agumon, feeling hungry.

"No way, with that big mouth I'd definitely lose" joked Tai, making Agumon mad.

"The better to eat you with" growls Agumon playfully, soon chasing his friend around like he was about to eat him with his 'big' mouth.

(Meanwhile)

Davis was sitting on a park bench waiting for Gatomon, still wearing his school uniform that junior's wore. Having been asked to meet with her right after school, as she wanted to know if a new friend of her's could work with him in his noodle cart. Davis leaned his head all the way back before blowing out air in disbelief, it had seemed like so long ago since he had pulled out his noodle cart, yet felt like it was yesterday when he was eating noodles with his blue bud. Having checked his wallet, it wouldn't have been a bad idea to hire someone else for now until the mess with this other Veemon was worked out. It was about time he had started getting back to his routine anyway.

As Davis looked around for any signs of Gatomon, he realized just how many couples that were walking around in the park. Davis suddenly began to think of Kari, having always imagined that he would walk around the park with her, holding hands, telling jokes to make her laugh, buying ice cream for them to show that he wasn't just all jokes and no support. Ever since he saw her getting closer and closer to TF, his felt that his dream was just that, a lonely dream and had given up on her since. It wasn't until the familiar voice of Gatomon did Davis suddenly realize that he had not only been slouching, but had fallen half asleep on the park bench.

Davis suddenly jumped, suppressing a gasp of laughter before hearing the giggles of Gatomon and a Wizardmon standing next to her, holding a feather to tickle Davis with. "Did we...scare you?" asked Wizardmon, between laughter.

"uh, No. I just thought there was a bug on me or something" countered Davis, rubbing his leg before composing himself. "So...are you the one Gatomon was talking about, the one that was looking for a job?" asked Davis, moving on to a different subject.

"Yes...umm, Mr. Davis? I would like to request working with such a legend as yourself" spoke Wizardmon, speaking so profound and humble that to Davis it felt heavier then a ultimatebrakimon.

"uh...yea. But dude you don't seriously need to lay the asking for a job on so thick okay? Its a little wired, and unnecessary" commented Davis, hoping that Wizardmon wasn't like this all the time.

"I'm sorry, I usually try to make a great first impression. I'm new here and haven't made any friends expect Gatomon." explained Wizardmon, standing back up having been bowing to Davis earlier.

"Well, not only do you have the job. But a new friend as well, so what brings you to the big city? Looking to become a star or something?"

"No, actually. I had to leave my home town because I'm gay" replied Wizardmon, his kind and simple answer leaving the two at a lost for words. The words hung higher then men, and created an even more foul odor then a rotten corpes. How Wizardmon could speak about such a thing in his life, things that hit harder than stone, and yet he hadn't batted an eyelash saying it.

"Oh...I umm...I'm sorry to hear that" said Davis, feeling horrible.

"Aww, such a nice strong man worried about me. Thank you Mr. Davis, I can see that ramen isn't the only kind of good men" flirted Wizardmon jokingly, but still giving him a wink.

Davis suddenly felt the chill of winter in spring, a pile of snow had just fallen on top of him with jack frost blowing him like a snow flake in a blizzard. Gatomon witnessed Davis's natural color drain from him until he was noting more than a white 2D cardboard. It was such a hilarious sight that she couldn't help but take a picture, and send it to Kari, writing her a text message saying. "Davis has options with male digimon now"

After sending it, Gatomon decided to end Davis's never ending torture of winter. "Wizardmon, you can't flirt with your boss. Its against the rules, if you do then he'll just work you that much harder to test your loyalty." Teased Gatomon, hearing Davis yelling her name before she and Wizardmon started laughing.

"Bet I'd pass **every** test to" Wizardmon replied in a seductive tone before they both broke down in laughter, unaware of the audience that they had gathered, Davis turning redder than a red sun at this embarrassment.

"what are you guy's laughing about?" questioned a voice, as everyone looked to see Tai and Agumon eating there own bucket of popcorn.

"Help...me" moaned Davis, his being resembling one who has lost all hope in the world.

"Well...to be honest I was actually heading over to your apartment to ask you something, wanna walk with me" asked Tai, throwing a piece of his popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Yes, Yes, anything. Lets go" said Davis practically dragging Tai.

"Wait, where should I report for work?" asked Wizardmon, attempting to hold his laughter.

"Just ask Gatomon where my school is, its the same one has hers, you can start there at the festival that we're having there" shouted Davis before running as fast as a horse, pulling Tai along as Agumon ran to catch up, while trying not to spill his popcorn. The three soon disappearing.

After Gatomon's laughter died down, she wiped her eyes and caught her breath before standing up straight just to witness Wizardmon's expression. Mysterious and curious, as if he had just witness something that he had not expected, the action taking him completely by surprised and left him baffled.

"Wizardmon?" questioned Gatomon, lightly tapping his shoulder with her paw.

"Umm...that man. Tai was it? I'm not sure, but it looked like he was beat up and bleeding" commented Wizardmon worried. Surprised, Gatomon looks at the direction Tai had left in.

"well...I'll check up on him at him. He is my partners big brother, so I'll see him when I get home. Right now, do you want to go and see the school?" asked Gatomon, attempting to change the subject, as well as the mood. Wizardmon turning to face her before giving her a genuine smile and nod at her question. Wizardmon asking about Gatomon's school and

-A couple of days later-

Drip…Drip…Drip….Drip

"AUGH" screamed Veemon, before he jumped up and punched the stalagmite that had been shooting little droplets of water down onto a pool of water that happened to be the entrance and exit of the cave he had been staying in for a few weeks now, the cave acting as his coffin, cold and lonely, Veemon only being able to see in the cave because of the light that swam in the water and the little toy lanterns his friends had given him. The cave was slightly bigger than an average size living room, which kind of depressed him, seeing so much room for only one digimon, making him wish that he's friends could stay and keep him company. The walls that slept in eternal darkness, watching him with eyes that seemed so lifeless even when something new arrived for them to see.

Veemon however only closed his eyes as he sighed in relief, no longer hearing the sound that was driving him mad as he waited for Gatomon to come visit him. It was getting closer and closer to the school talent show, where he and Gatomon would be dancing, and were all there practicing would pay off. Veemon could hardly contain himself he was so excited, all in about half an hour Veemon had drawn three pictures like that of an expert artist, learned a different language to add to the 3 he already knew, trained with a longsword that Cody had given him to practice his sword skills with, and was now reading a book and was halfway through all ready.

It felt like an eternity until Gatomon finally showed up, grabbing one of the many towels that sat on the ground next to the water. Veemon ran as quick lightning and grabbed Gatomon in his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around while Gatomon, in surprise wrapped her arms around Veemon's neck and hung on to him for dear life, not wanting to fall.

"Gatomon" Veemon cheered smiling wide as he laughed, stopping his spinning and looking up at Gatomon whose chest was about level with his face. Gatomon looking down at Veemon with a blushing face, Veemon not understanding why as he slid her down his body as Gatomon blushed even more so and pushed away from Veemon while biting her bottom lip. "Gatomon, what's wrong?" asked Veemon, now becoming worried.

"Nothing just, uh hehe, I have some bad news" said Gatomon, the first two words being said in hast before her voice calmed and became sad and full of regret on what she was going to have to say next. Veemon became a little concerned on what she was going to say, walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to help give her the strength to tell him what she needed to tell him. "Its…just that they canceled the talent show" said Gatomon, looking up at Veemon only to look back down again, not wanting to see his disappointed face.

"Oh…that's too bad…I was really looking forward to it" spoke Veemon in a sad voice, looking down as well, the floor having suddenly become very interesting. Veemon then looked back up at Gatomon who was still looking down, "would you dance with me now, a slow dance?" asked Veemon, the question making Gatomon look up at him with a confused expression, the question being quite sudden and random. It wasn't until after a moment did Gatomon smile at Veemon and nod her head, getting into position but then dropped it when Veemon told her to wait, wanting to play a song before they started.

The song that Veemon chose surprised Gatomon, the song being the deepest love song that she had ever heard in her life.

"Did I make the most of loving you" Veemon spoke quietly, taking her hand in his, bringing her close to him as they began to dance. Veemon held Gatomon close against him, feeling her head resting on his chest. Gatomon resting her left paw on his chest, opposite of where she was facing before wrapping it around his neck, her right paw being held in his hands. With Veemon's left arm warpped around her waist, they slowly began to rock back and forth in an elegant glide. Veemon holding Gatomon as if she were the finest and most precious gift he had ever received in his life, because to him she was exactly that. Veemon's mind soon became lost in the ocean of the music, feeling as if he had done this before on more than one occasion, like this wasn't the first time he had been like this with Gatomon.

Veemon then felt a sudden fear that he had not know since his fight with the other Veemon, a fear that even if she were just an inch away from him, that she would suddenly disappear and he would never be able to feel her warm and soft body, her paw to never again be held in his hand. As Veemon danced he couldn't help but close his eyes, letting these oceans of musical memories take over him, uncaring if he couldn't see anything for the rest of his life, as long as he could feel her wrapped up in his arms.

Gatomon felt the same with him, blushing again as she danced with him. Paw in his hand as the other moved from its normal position to rest on his chest, Gatomon was almost sure that if Veemon wasn't holding onto her other paw that it would be resting on his chest as well, his chest being her prefect pillow to dream this eternal dream of love and happiness. Gatomon's blush suddenly deepened, 'love' the thought had never occurred to her until now. Gatomon slightly nuzzled her cheek into Veemon's chest, a feeling rising up in her heart, a feeling that she wasn't sure was old or new. It was like she was going through time, and the music was helping to guide her towards where she wanted to go, and stay forever.

Stay forever in his soft strength, his crazy affection, his strong and unyielding arms. Undying Heart.

When the song was at its end, Veemon had stopped dancing and this caused Gatomon to look up at him with a sleepy, innocent, confused look, her expression childlike. Veemon could feel his heart break a little, his eyes looking into the sight of such lonesome pleading eyes.

Veemon then slowly brought his head down and rubbed his nose gently against Gatomon's nose before kissing her passionately, Gatomon sliding her arms up around his neck and kissing him back, standing on her toes to deepen the kiss with him.

Veemon and Gatomon began to want more, hungering for the others touch and taste. Veemon lifting Gatomon up into the air and placing her against the wall as she wrapped herself around him. Cat screeches and Dragon growls of love and lust echoed through the walls and rippled the water.


	8. Chapter 7

**Made changes to chapter 5 and 6. Been busy researching wolf's to write my new book that's out, it's called Wolf and Moon. You can find it on Xlibris, I'm also writing another book as well but please do not worry, I will not only be finishing his fanfiction, but also the other 3 fanfiction series of this.**

"testing, one two three, testing. How do I sound Izzy" asked Matt, as he and his band played a few notes of there instruments.

"Excellent, I'd say where ready to start when ever you are" yelled Izzy from across the gymnasium.

"Perfect. Okay everyone, be sure to come back in time for the concert" said Matt turning towards his band, the gang nodding there head before departing in different directions to enjoy the festival that was just outside.

Outside on the side walk, people handed out flyers while stalls lined up all over the grassy area. Each being used by a student in selling there own goods that they made, ranging from all kinds of food, games, accessories, and even shirts.

"Wizardmon, how are you holding up?" asked Davis, as he drained the water form the pot.

"I have the sauce ready and the meats all cut up for the spaghetti, I'm just getting started on the ramen now" informed Wizardmon, bringing the noodles up and tasting one before he continued to lightly stir then, not wanting to over stir.

"Wow Wizardmon, your really good at this. Do you have some experience in the kitchen?" Asks Davis surprised that anyone that didn't have cooking experience would be this good.

"Kind of, I use to cook with his blond lesbian. She always had a saying for every type of food item, like every woman like meat juices, or why is a blond like spaghetti? because they wiggle when you eat them" laughs Wizardmon, as Davis turns red before turning even more so with his mouth open, covering his mouth before excusing himself. The only thing Wizardmon hearing from the back is a high pitched voice.

"Hmm...maybe that was a bit much" thought Wizardmon, before serving some noodles, not taking notices of some of the other customers who had heard him blushing.

"Wizardmon" called a familiar voice, causing Wizardmon to turn and see Gatomon. Wizardmon attempting to keep a straight face, not wanting Gatomon to see him upset, especially with her.

"Hi Gatomon, Are you here to enjoy the festival?" asked Wizardmon, keeping his voice tamed as he spoke while gently stirring the pot. Until he was actually able to see her clearly instead of from a distance. Her eyes though normal to others, showed hidden emotions that only those few extereamly close to her would be able to see. Her eyes were confused, not knowing what to look at nor how to feel when seeing them. Her posture also seemed normal, but her right paw, left claw was twitching at a faster pace then when her tail moved, as if she were impatient, nervous, or confused about something. Wizardmon felt a string pulling at his heart, his frustration about her lie suddenly disappearing into the wind.

Wizardmon also had mixed emotions, but at the same time couldn't help but feel amazing, like he was still floating in digi-heaven. However looking at how Gatomon was feeling after last night, he now felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock in digi-hell and die there. How everything happened the way it did, he could never explain. Even if he could how? It wasn't like he could say that some force of nature pushed him forward into kissing her, and then he just fell on top of her. How stupid would that sound, let alone creepy.

Wizardmon then called out to Gatomon, seeing that she was about to exit from the line and go elsewhere. Gatomon looking over to him, watching as he called to the back where Davis still was before exiting the kitchen and running over to her. "What's up, I didn't think you were the impatient type" joked Wizardmon, trying to lighten the mood between them, Veemon knowing that he couldn't just come out and talk to Gatomon like he would want to, obviously till being disgised as Wizardmon.

"I'm not its just...I have something on my mind and...I don't really want to talk about it" said Gatomon, her voice speaking plain and simple, unable to arouse anyone's else's suspicions who weren't as close to her as Kari and Veemon are.

"In my profession, that usually means there's a boy involved. But with you being Gatomon, the Gatomon actually, I doubt he could ever hurt you physically. Was it something...else" asked Wizardmon, realizing that even though he sounded concern, he was being way to pushy, and Gatomon's pushed out fur was warning him that he was on the edge of being pushed off a cliff. "Right, uh...will...maybe instead...perhaps you'd be okay with helping me in the kitchen.

Gatomon's fur slightly relaxed at the change of subject, but Wizardmon could tell that he was still on thin ice. "Are you sure? In truth I was actually wondering if you needing help on your first day. But after watching you for a while, I realized that this mustn't be your first time in the kitchen." complemented Gatomon, proceeding to clap her always gloved covered paws in bravo to his skills.

"Thank you, I find a little humor while cooking helps. I used to be so shy, but then after meeting a chief she helped me come out of my shell and now I can go at the speed of any other chief in the world" started Wizaardmon, lightly scratching the right side of his cheek. Before continuing in a friendly manner "But I really wouldn't mind you helping out, plus...I just don't want you to be alone right now. Your my first and best friend and I care about you" confessed Wizardmon, hopping that he could still cross without making the ice crack.

Gatomon watched him, looking into his eyes before smiling. "Okay, I'll help out"

2:21 pm

 _"Attention to everyone in the_ _felinity. The talent show will begin in thirty minutes along with the concert, please head to the gymnasium." spoke the voice on the intercome thoughout the school, as people began to gather._

"Wizardmon, Gatomon, Come on. We're meeting everyone at the right entrance of the gymnasium, it'll be Wizardmon's first time meeting everyone right?" questioned Davis, unsure if Wizardmon had meet everyone or not.

"Sure will be love, I'm sure excited to meet that strong looking courage boy again. He kinda looked like one of those bad boy's on the television, but of course we have those two blond boy's to of course." Spoke Wizardmon, giggling with closed eyes and his right hand on his right cheek before his left arm wrapped around his frame.

Davis and Gatomon smiled nervously, Gatomon having to cover her mouth to keep from laughing while Davis's imagination arrived at the joke that Wizardmon had spoken earlier, feeling his stomach doing a flip and having to force it back down.

When they arrived almost everyone was waiting by the door, expect for Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi and yoley along with there digimon. Matt, Sora and there digimon helping out with the finishing touches to make sure everything was still working accordingly. while the others were grabbing seats to save for those who had yet to arrive.

The gymnasium had the build of half a football stadium with the size of a concert. The chairs soft as foam with a smoothness that resembled silk, all connected and bolted to the gray cement floor, similar to those mostly found in movie theater. The lights stuck to the side of the walls while those overhead shined down like lamps, hanging from there cords yet still as humid air, even when a pencil or pen was thrown at it. At the middle of the multiple enterances, stood Tai, Kari, TK and Izzy with there partners, excluding Gatomon who walked towards them next to Wizardmon with his camera.

"Sup, aren't you the same Wizardmon that we meet yesterday?" asked Tai with a wave of greeting, but a light flashed in his face from multiple places.

"I can't believe it, I'm meeting the Tai kamiya. The first and original titan of courage and leader of the digidestant. Oh I am not worthy of such a high honor" said Wizardmon, moving from one spot to the next while taking pictures of Tai and Agumon before moving to the next one in line.

"When did you get a camera?" asked Gatomon surprised, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"Dude why didn't he take my photo, or geek out this much when he saw me" complained Davis with slumped shoulders.

"You sound jeleious." said Cody, looking up at Davis as he stood next to me.

"I'm so not jelly, I just believe in fairness" commented Davis, crossing his arms.

"I do" said Wizardmon, pulling out several photo's of Davis working around in the noodle shop. Davis looking though them with a whitening face, with the rest of his friends who tried to hold in there laughter with the girls having to turn away as the guys felt a sudden dark cloud covering there face.

"Wait, how come there's one with Veemon in it?" asked Davis, wanting to speak or say thing random before feeling his body turn to dust in the wind.

"What? I-uh he shouldn't be in there" Wizardmon quickly corrected, laughing nervously as he scratched the side of his cheek, however it was to late. Davis looked at him with confusion, question marks floating around his head, as if he hadn't caught what Wizardmon had said. Tai and Agumon looked at Wizardmon suspiciously, having caught the mistake but unsure if it was only a mispronunciation. Izzy and tentomon mirrored the keepers of courage, though understandably more upset, wondering if Wizardmon was playing along with Davis's joke or was just simply that insensitive. TK and Kari shared Davis's expression, unsure on what to think or say.

Gatomon knew better than anyone thought, and though she may have only been slightly suspicious at first, there was no doubt in her mind who Wizardmon's true identity is. With each step forward that Gatomon took, Wizardmon took a step back, his words as finely cut as mincemeat, trying desperately to come up with some kind of excuse. As fast as her lightening paw, Gatomon grabbed his hat in her right paw with her left held the rim of his collar. Wizardmon grabbing her wrist and keeping them from removing his clothes, if it wasn't for him wanting to keep his identity a secret, Veemon would have laughed at the irony.

"Okay, Okay Gatomon who win, its me, Veemon" he spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting others expect them to know. Looking around to count his lucky star, seeing that there was no one within the halls but them, and there friends.

"I knew it" proclaimed Gatomon, hissing at them with a fury.

"Veemon, your supposed to be in hiding" whispered Davis, clenching his teeth together angrily with dagger eyes.

"Look I know it looks bad, but I have a reason for being out here like this." Veemon tried to explain, no longer speaking in his Wizardmon voice.

"Why!" came the unison reply, none of them hiding the anger in there loud voices.

"Because...I made a promise to Gatomon that we would dance together for the talent show that would be going on before Matts proformence. I've really been looking forward to this" said Veemon honestly, and earnestly. Veemon looking at Gatomon only, dispite everyone else looking at him, Veemon having risked it all for her in this moment.

Gatomon looked away, her head remaining in his direction however, becoming grateful that everyone expect Veemon was behind her and couldn't see the redness of her face. "Veemon...even if that's the real reason your here. I wouldn't ever want you to risk your life for me, back in the hospital...we were all so worried about you. There's just to much at risk right now to keep such silly promises" said Gatomon, unable to look at Veemon when she said silly promises.

Veemon stepped forward and gently lifted her head up to her eyes could meet his, before taking her paw in his hand and holding it against his chest. "Promising to do something with you, could never be silly Gatomon" said Veemon lovingly blushing a little as he smiled at her.

Gatomon was speechless, what could she say to something so sincere. When she finally had words to say, it was her voice that left her now. Between the surprise love making and now, she didn't know what to think or say. She felt like they needed a long talk to cover a third about what was just going on inside of her.

Though Veemon and Gatomon had forgotten about the world around them, the world hadn't forgotten about them. Tai and Agumon had left in order to give the digimon privacy, Kari suggesting to TK that they should leave, while she herself stayed with Davis to watch the events unfold for her friend. Each on the edge of there seats as they watched with battered breath.

"W-What about everyone else, like Davis and Agumon? Didn't you miss them?" questioned Gatomon, trying to shift the attention to someone, anyone else but her. Davis making a small grumble before Kari shushed him.

"I did. But isn't you who I came for today?" questioned Veemon, turning the tide back to her, Kari tensing her lip as if she were watching a real life drama show.

"...I" Gatomon began before hearing a scream in the gymnasium.


End file.
